RaRaRa! Vol 1
by Bunny-n-Bear
Summary: So you're new here huh? Well Ikebukuro is jam-packed with serial killers, gangs, insane information brokers, and creatures prowling at night. Not scared yet? Well, just when you think you've seen it all, something may surprise you  2 OCs
1. Ch 1: Moon Informal Introductions

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 1- MOON-INFORMAL INTRODUCTIONS**

_(This isn't another one of the numerous romantic stories that are out there in the world. That's not saying that there's no love or friendship in these stories. Any love demonstrated on these stories could range from obsessive, destructive, fake, or even useless though hardly ever normal. Because nothing is really normal when you think about it. My main focus is on my ocs. Not because they're mine but because I'd rather try to stay as authentic as possible to Narita's work and characters. Anywho, thank you for taking your time to read my first installment. It's a true honor and pleasure to know that you have taken your time for this.)_

He had always wanted to be famous.

It was a simple dream, really.

Though he knew it was foolish to really pin his whole life to that dream, he did anyways. He somehow felt that he worked far harder than anyone else around him so he would make it to the top.

He was special.

This dream was shattered when he got his first rejection from an expensive acting school. Although he was a bit wounded, he figured that even top idols like Yuuhei must've been rejected once or twice before they got to be that big.

The problem was, he kept getting rejected.

Try as he might to clutch onto his one and only dream which had invaded his mind and left no space for any other, he felt the dream become damaged. Unfixable. He could not become an actor. No one wanted him as such. This new idea pushed his safe one to the side.

He wanted to become famous. He wanted people to notice him. He wanted to be remembered.

Fame. Fame. Fame. Fame.

If he couldn't obtain it by acting, he'd have to find an alternative. But what could possibly be as equally fame-recognized as an actor?

Fame. Fame. Fame. Fame.

He couldn't be an anchorman. He had tried that as well. He was a horrible cook and physically incapable to do any survival shows.

Fame. Fame. Fame. Fame.

It haunted his dreams at night. It whispered in his ear throughout the whole day.

Fame. Fame. Fame. Fame.

One day, he found it. It was posted on the Dollars bulletin. A forum that members were discussing. That serial killer named Hollywood.

It was famous... Right?

His eyes scanned around the cramped room, the only source of light was the dimly lit screen of his computer. His eyes fell on a neglected rusty kitchen knife that hadn't been washed in who knows how long?

Fame. Fame. Fame. Fame.

He spent his whole life attempting to be an actor.

Fame. Fame. Fame. Fame.

That's all he wanted. To be famous.

Fame. Fame. Fame.

How hard was it, really, to kill a person...?

Fame. Fame.

Or two, or four? Perhaps a few...?

Planning? Did he need to plan? Do serial killers usually plan these kind of things?

He may have to. He couldn't act on pure emotions as he heard some of them did. He could pretend to act on pure emotion.

But it called him. Such an irresistible urge. Not to kill, but to see his accomplishments on the screen as soon as possible. To have people talk about his work. About him. He wanted to enjoy it. To relish the moment.

Really, what would a few human lives gone mean?

Afterwards, he'd turn himself in. After a few hundred perhaps. The notorious infamous killer turns himself in to the cops!

He'll go down as a legend.

Yes, there was his plan. Now to act on it.

It was only then that he realized his body has already started walking the streets, that he was wearing a hoodie that did well to cover his face, that his body acted on the delicious anticipation and need for the one thing it had worked so tirelessly for.

Fame.

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM<strong>

**Kuma-san has joined the chat.**

**Kuma**

**Oh how nice this is. Thank you for letting me be a part of your group!**

**Kuma**

**I heard you are all in Ikebukuro.**

**Kuma**

**That's wonderful! I have returned myself! I'm so excited! I hope I can meet all of you without knowing it!**

**Kuma**

**I've been gone for so long...**

**Kuma**

**Oh I suppose no one is here.**

**Kuma**

**Thank you so very much for the honor~!**

**Kuma**

**I can hardly wait~! I'm tingling over in joy!**

**Kuma**

**Thank you thank you thank you.**

**Kuma**

**I hope you all are infinitely happy~**

**Kuma-san has left the chat.**

**No one is in the chatroom right now.**

**No one is in the chatroom right now.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>North East Ikebukuro. July 29<p>

"Have you seen the news yesterday? A couple got killed! At Nara Ikebukuro Park!"

"Uwah~! How unreal!"

"Ugh, and I was supposed to walk around with my boyfriend tonight. No way in hell am I doing that now..."

"Why do you always talk about creepy things? I'm going to be mad at you!"

"Sorry! Sorry! It just reminded me of those Slasher attacks. How creepy!"

"Uwah! There you go again! I'm mad at you now!"

"No, wait; come on now Amaya-chan! I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!"

A teenage student ran ahead of her angry friend and tried to get her to stop walking, emphasizing on apologies every five seconds while doing so.

It was a relatively normal sight among the crowded street. They minded their own business, in their own little high school world of gossip and boys and homework. The group of girls shuffled to the side though, to get out of everyone's way. Because everybody had somewhere to go. Object irrelevant to others, it was all important to the beholder at hand. And a bunch of teenage school girls should not get in the way of daily life, even if it was just for a moment, just because they didn't have any true responsibilities of an adult yet.

This held true for a majority of people.

Yet the group's words did not go unnoticed for one person. This man didn't bother slowing down as the girls moved to the side since he knew their conversation would shift to idol and more materialistic matters. Yet he had stored the information of a potential murderer out in the streets of Ikebukuro. It wasn't fear that made him observe the conversation, it was curiosity. The man, rather short at 156cm, was towered over a giant of a man at 187cm, following meekly behind.

The taller man looked extremely childish. His staggering height would normally be intimidating, but his open face, soft blue eyes, and the fact he was wearing bear-eared headphones, eliminated any feel of intimidation. The shorter man had more of a defensive look. He looked older and more intolerant of strangers. His sleek black boots made sharp tap tap tap noises as he practically marched forward. Needless to say, this duo appeared to be an unusual one.

"It feels a bit different... Wouldn't you say, Akihiko-kun?"

The shorter but older looking man observed quietly. He turned to glance at his companion briefly. The tall man with the bear headphones perked his head up as if waking from a dream. His blue clouded eyes slowly cleared up as he started tuning in to what his friend had said.

"Hmmm? I suppose so. The scenario is a bit different since we were last here."

He smiled. He had been smiling the whole time but his smile grew bigger with these words. The shorter man raised a brow towards his companion, obviously accustomed to his expressions and gave a curt nod.

"It's the same... But different..."

The one deemed Akihiko laughed softly at the contradiction the shorter man made.

"What do you mean, Hitoshi-san?"

"I mean..."

The shorter man named Hitoshi's bright green eyes shone intelligently as he observed every sign of life before him moving, the people talking to each other, on a cell phone, or simply in a hurry unaware of his eyes on each and every one of them. A nostalgic smile crept upon his lips.

"My Ikebukuro never gets tired of the same game. It starts it over once the game ends. But... It chose new players. Can you feel it? In the air! In the lights! Under the dim stars outshone by streetlights! Ikebukuro is more alive than ever! Akihiko-kun! We've reached it at its prime!"

Although his excitement coursed through his body, his tone remained quiet, quivering in impatience. Akihiko couldn't help but laugh at his wound up friend.

"A game? Oh~ I love games! Can we join, Hitoshi-san?"

Hitoshi grabbed at Akihiko's tie and yanked as if holding him back, a patient look that a parent would give a child on his face.

"Not just yet Akihiko-kun. Wouldn't you like to observe the players before playing the game?"

"You mean we're not going to do anything?"

"Not for the moment, no."

"Can you really handle that, Hitoshi-san? I know you can't live without your stories~"

Hitoshi released his grip on Akihiko's tie and pouted up at him, his sleek black boot tapped angrily against the pavement.

"I can handle a few days... For the sake of Ikebukuro!"

"And after we meet all the players...?"

"Then, we intervene of course! Huuhuuhuu~"

"How exciting, Hitoshi-san~! I can't wait to play!"

Akihiko giggled in pure anticipation. Hitoshi stopped and paused a moment, staring up at the sky.

"Yes... Well, unlike the players we already know of, who play out in the open with rash actions, there are some of us who prefer to play in the shadows."

Both young men shared a look before going back into silence; their steps were slow and patient. Akihiko's eyes began to cloud over once again as he dived back into his own thoughts, humming a tuneless tune. Hitoshi seemed detached from his younger companion though standing right next to him, for he had turned deadly quiet as he observed the conversations around him.

Their steps may have seemed aimless, they themselves may have seemed to be foreigners, but they knew the streets of Ikebukuro more than anyone surrounding them.

Their past, unknown. Their future, unclear. With each step they took, their present was unfolding in front of them. Their arrival was not only going to affect their own lives, but others, many others as well.

Ikebukuro had called them back. And they eagerly answered.

For, you see, not one soul can escape the beautiful untamable Ikebukuro. Once a person enters it, there's no true way it leaves them. It's like an old lover calling back. A soul mate, more likely, that you keep returning to. Not one soul escapes. But when you stop and think about it, no one really wants to escape.


	2. Ch 2: The Strange Duo Pt 1

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 2- THE STRANGE DUO PT.1**

_**(I hope you enjoyed. Anyways, I have two other Ocs but they don't make an appearance in this selection. Sorry. I cant help myself ~ I'll try to restrain myself in the future)**_

Ikebukuro Park. Evening. July 29.

Two men and a young woman were walking side by side in the streets of Ikebukuro. It was a relatively peaceful moment, if not for all the people that passed by trying to avoid their path.

That was because one of the three people wore a bartender outfit. He had bleached blonde hair and designer shades. If anyone with any common sense lived in Ikebukuro, they'd know well to avoid him.

His name was Heiwajima Shizuo. Despite his claims of hating violence, at the slightest hint of irritation, he would tear a sign post off the floor and beat the source of irritation with it. Unluckily, he got easily irritated.

The other man who dared accompany him was named Tanaka Tom. He was dressed in casual attire but something about him seemed business-like. He contrasted the man in the bartender outfit with his slightly cautious manner.

The young woman who didn't seem to mind or care about the people dodging their path was from Russia. Her name was Vorona. She had a curvy body and a beautiful face but seemed unapproachable due to the fact that her face was void of all expressions.

The trio continued walking in a sort of awkward silence but none of them seemed affected by this.

One small thing corrupted this somewhat peaceful scenario. A small stone, to be exact. A stone that was thrown at the back of Shizuo's head.

People within a 304cm radius scattered in fright once they realized the situation. Shizuo twitched. Tom, right next to him, suddenly became aware of what happened and took cover behind a bench, dragging Vorona with him, looking for the attacker. All the while he wondered who would possibly do that willingly?

Shizuo also was looking for the attacker, but had already teared the park bench off the ground and swung it as he spun around. Vorona just observed silently although she felt something like adrenaline surge through her body. She fought her thirst for blood and tried not moving a muscle.

Before the bench could hit the unknown attacker though, Shizuo abruptly stopped as the bench was a mere centimeters away from the young man's face. Shizuo's irritation was wiped from his face and what had replaced that emotion was pure shock.

"...?"

There, standing before him, was a petite and short young man with light brown hair and bright green eyes. Even as Shizuo had almost hit him, the young man hadn't even flinched. Instead, he flashed a huge grin from ear to ear, eagerly awaiting his punishment. He slowly noticed that it wasn't coming and pouted in disappointment.

Two people in this situation were shocked.

One was Tom, who only naturally felt this way considering how fast Shizuo stopped his raging temper for a young man Tom has never before met in his life.

The other was Shizuo.

"H-Hitoshi...kun...?"

The young man named Hitoshi quickly wiped off his disappointment and an overly sweet smile crept on his lips as he nodded.

"Shizuo-sama~! You don't know how much I missed you!"

Hundreds of questions poured out at this moment.

While Tom was crouched awkwardly behind a bench that was no longer there, he was thinking "who is this man?" "How does Shizuo know him?" and "why isn't he flying in the air by now?"

Vorona, crouched near Tom only because she was forced, had been thinking "enemy of Shizuo?" "How come I hadn't noticed him sneak up so close?" and "is he worthy of my time?"

Meanwhile, Shizuo had been thinking "where had Hitoshi been?" "What was he doing here?" and a million other things but the only question he voiced out loud was

"Why did you throw that at me...?"

Hitoshi blinked for a while, as if the question was irrelevant to the whole situation but answered anyways.

"Ah, I was hoping to catch Shizuo-sama off guard this time so hopefully he would finally hit me just once!"

Tom was even more confused. Vorona kept silent but also felt a bit confused inside.

At that moment, a taller and handsome young man caught up to the scene. He seemed childish because of his soft blue eyes and oversized green headphones.

"Hitoshi-san! Are you ok?"

Although there was obvious panic in the young man's voice, his lips had been curled in a smile. This smile was like a flexible parent saying "haha, that kid. Always doing these stupid things". He was taller than Hitoshi but seemed to be younger than him.

"Am I ok? Baka! Of course I'm fine Akihiko-kun! I'm with Shizuo-sama! Nothing bad can happen to me when I'm with him!"

Tom could think of numerous bad things that could happen but held his tongue.

Akihiko, the second youngest of the crowd, bowed politely at Vorona, Tom and Shizuo, now that he was comforted by his friend's words, a cheerful smile replaced the concerned one.

"Nice to meet you. Ah, hello Shizuo-san."

"Akihiko-kun! Can you not understand the true beauty of Shizuo-sama yet you insist on staying with -san?"

Shizuo patted Hitoshi's back wearily as he calmed down from the shock, though he didn't comprehend the situation before him any more than Tom did.

"It's ok, Hitoshi-kun. Having at least you address me that way is already enough to make me happy."

Hitoshi looked up at Shizuo for a while with a smile rarely given to other people as if Shizuo had rewarded him with his words before turning to Akihiko and hitting his younger friend.

"Still..."

He growled softly at Akihiko.

"Sooooorrrryyyyy~! Look! I shall address him as such! Hello Shizuo-sama! How very nice to see you after all these years! How are you Shizuo-sama? Good I suppose~? Are you happy? If you're not, you just tell me Shizuo-sama and I'll gladly help! In this circumstance, I am sure Hitoshi-san will help as well although he normally doesn't, more like never, because he doesn't really care for others happiness. Not calling him selfish mind y-"

Once again, the shorter man whacked Akihiko's back. A sickening crack was heard this time. Despite this, Akihiko continued to smile.

"Oh, would you look at that? I may have fractured my spine! I think I need to go to the hospital. Hitoshi-san, will you please take me?"

Tom found the two men amusing. He was at a loss of words and felt even if he could find the right thing to say, he would be intruding in anyways. Shizuo himself hadn't said anything as well, probably feeling the same as Tom.

"Ugh... I didn't even hit you that hard you selfish bastard. Fine."

Hitoshi turned to Shizuo with regret but a gentle smile few people got to see showed on his face.

"Bye Shizuo-sama~! I'm happy you at least know I'm here now! Hopefully you will kill me some time in the future "

Taking his younger friend's hand and audibly scolding him for complaining, the two young men disappeared into the crowd.

The streets were once again relatively quiet.

Vorona finally chose to speak, breaking the silence.

"Importance of two men...? Friends?"

Vorona chose a strange way to express her curiosity. Tom wouldn't intrude in Shizuo's business so as to not anger him, but the topic seemed relatively safe and he was curious as well.

"Friends...? Hmmm... I feel bad..."

"Hmm..? Why's that...?"

"I almost forgot about them."

Shizuo now had a nostalgic smile on his face as he pointed to the bench which now lay on the floor.

"You saw how Hitoshi-kun reacted to when I almost smacked him?"

"Affirm."

"...yeah?"

"Well, he was always like that. Ever since I met him."

Tom's curiosity was expanded. All three continued walking. The crowd returned in a safe distance away.

"Where'd you meet him..?"

"Raijin High School. Senior year. I almost hit him with a goal post after a fight with these other scumbags. He didn't move out of the way. He just waited patiently for me to hit him."

"Curious."

"Have you ever..?"

"Huh? Nah. He never really attacked me. I mean, when he did, I just shrugged it off as harmless and playful. Anyways, yeah. That was my best year in high school... Hitoshi-kun would invite me over and cook meals for me, Akihiko-kun and Kasuka after school."

"So that's how you know the other fellow...?"

"Yeah... they live together."

"Brothers..?"

"Eh...? Nah... Just roommates. For who knows how long."

Tom tilted his head. Vorona took silent note of this fact.

"Yeah... Akihiko-kun was in middle school with Kasuka. The only way I met him was because he lived with Hitoshi-kun."

Now Shizuo's brows furrowed.

"Those two were... Different..."

Shizuo found them strange? The more Tom got to know over them, the more he grew curious.

"How so..?"

Shizuo scratched at his head, a bit frustrated at how to place them in words.

"Umm.. Well... I always thought Hitoshi-kun's kindness was normal, but later I found out he only acts that way towards me...I think...He's actually a little cold towards people. He keeps his distance. But around me, he's an open book. I'm not sure what to make of it so I don't really include him as a friend. And Akihiko-kun, the only one close to Hitoshi-kun... I kinda don't like him... But there's nothing to not like about him. "

Shizuo paused for a moment as if listening to his own summary then nodded in approval.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Akihiko-kun is infinitely kind to everyone. He was always known as 'the kid who would die to make a stranger happy' in short terms. I don't know about his past, but he always did anything to make everyone happy. No matter how contradicting his actions were or who he was working for. One day he could be working for the police and the next, some shady figure. He's used, but he knows he's being used. He lets himself be used. He kinda pisses me off when I think about it... But he's better than the flea... But still... Anyways, he puts Hitoshi-kun's demands higher than anyone else because of his 'priority list'. In turn, Hitoshi-kun forced him to put me second."

Vorona had already dismissed this subject hurriedly. No interest in them. They appeared not to be a threat.

Tom considered all this but some questions still remained. He'd like to get to know them personally later. Considering what Shizuo said, if they know he is Shizuo's close friend, they'd welcome him with open arms. He cleared his throat.

"So... How could you almost forget those two?"

And why haven't I seen them sooner?

Shizuo looked after where the two young men had been standing and sighed.

"Eh...It's been a long time since I've seen them. You see... one day, they just... disappeared."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Tokyo. Same day.<p>

"Here I was thinking Ikebukuro had changed."

Curious.

Really curious.

A young man named Akihiko sat on a sofa, quietly watching the news. Although the topics the reporter on TV was discussing were morose and would give a heavy heart to many people, Akihiko smiled like a child with a present.

The person who had spoken to him growled softly.

"Don't ignore me, Akihiko-kun."

If it was anybody else, they would've assumed that Akihiko simply hadn't listened because he was listening to music, considering he had oversized bear eared headphones on. Hitoshi-his roommate- knew well that the headphones were never plugged into anything.

Akihiko pulled away from his millions of thoughts swirling his head. His smile became lazy.

"Hmmm~?"

"You heard me. The players remain the same."

Akihiko pondered over it a bit before responding to his roommate's statement.

"... Perhaps we haven't met all the players yet. We did waste time when a certain someone hit another certain someone in the spine didn't we~?"

This remark which would normally be deemed as sarcastic was, in this case, stated in deepest earnest. Akihiko wasn't even complaining. It was more of an observation then anything.

Hitoshi rolled his eye anyways.

"Shut up. You're an embarrassing mess, you know that?"

Akihiko just laughed as if Hitoshi shared the funniest joke with him. His eyes fell on an object before him as his laughter died out.

A warm aroma of beef had reached Akihiko. How delicious. Hitoshi's cooking was far superior to any other. Akihiko had teased him about cooking better than any woman he knew and got stabbed with the kitchen knife in response. Hitoshi couldn't take a joke.

"Hey... Hitoshi-san...?"

"What is it?"

Hitoshi replied in a flat tone. Akihiko smiled tenderly and gripped the object beforehand, presenting it to his roommate.

"You left your jar here."

"..."

Akihiko laughed as if to say "gotcha~"

"Is this from Romania?"

"... No... From here..."

Before Akihiko could tease Hitoshi about the contents of the jar, he heard the anchorwoman start talking about a murder incident. Hitoshi, with a grunt, went back to cooking Sukiyaki.

"Once again, a new victim was found late at night. Police investigators are unsure of whether this death is related to the couple found a few days ago. They are trying to find a link to these deaths including a certain severely gruesome death in which the victim was found without a heart. There is little information on this new serial killer, deemed 'Moon', but viewers are warned of any suspicious figure in a hoodie late out at night."

Hitoshi snorted, half paying attention to what had been said.

"Pfft... That could be anybody..."

The anchorwoman continued her report.

"Moon seems to use his knives on victims, though size ranges from each victim. Here are some images of the crime scenes. Those with weak hearts should look away. Now, a certain attack reminds us of an old nightmare revived..."

Akihiko's smile widened when the images popped on the screen. He chuckled as he relaxed on the sofa. The woman's voice became a soft hum to him, no long caring what else she had to say. His eyes scanned the images closely with great care.

"My my~ how dangerous it is to be out in the streets now. You never know what you might run into~"

* * *

><p>How wonderful. How precious. How perfect. How magnificent.<p>

How...

Priceless...

A young teenage boy felt his body shiver with pleasure. His mind went practically blank. That was him, the person that woman was talking about in the news.

"Police investigators are unsure..."

Good. That means he had them stumped for this moment. No suspicions. Why would a 18-year old boy be killing people anyways?

He even had a name now.

Moon.

How delicious. How splendid. How pleasurable. How breath-taking.

HOW PRICELESS~!

The teenage boy eagerly spun towards his computer in the cramped cluttered room. He ate the words of his fellow Dollars members speak of him. Words. Words flashed and sparkled before his eyes.

"Scary"

"Horrifying"

"Sick"

"Twisted"

"Mysterious"

It was like a movie review of an actor's performance.

Let's just say he did a horror film then.

Wonderful reviews. His performance was stunning.

Not one critic.

And he'll grow. Three people weren't enough for him. He wanted other reviews. Like...

"Compelling"

"Notorious"

"Infamous"

"Haunting"

"Unforgettable"

But this, this, was a good start.

His eyes fell on one more comment. A username called Nakura.

**Date:2010/29/04**

**From:Nakura**

**Sub:Wannabe**

**Eh~. Not too scary. Kinda seems like a wannabe, doncha think~? I'm much more terrified of that Loveless than I am of any Moon fellow lol~!**

...

Another reply soon followed the comment.

**Date:2010/29/04**

**From:ONI**

**Sub:Wannabe**

**Oh man, that's nothing to joke about, Nakura-san! You really should watch out with what you say. But... I gues Loveless was more scarier than this guy.**

...

...

People... Couldn't deny him the right of becoming a serial killer. No one could. It was his chance to shine.

They wanted scary?

He'd give them scary!

He'll make all the people of Ikebukuro shake in fear even after he's thrown in jail. Just the thought of him will make em piss their pants.

Yes.

Yes.

He replied as well, trying to ignite something.

**Date: 010/29/04**

**From:Yakan**

**Sub:Wannabe**

**I'd be careful with what you guys say. Even the cops don't know much about this guy. For all you know, he could be a Dollars member and reading this right now.**

How satisfying. That'll make them more cautious in what they write. The male deemed Nakura had already replied.

**Date:2010/29/04**

**From:Nakura**

**Sub:Wannabe**

**Nah~! I don't really care (-w-) It's probably a nobody trying to be recognized. Now if Loveless was a member, then I would be terrified~ But this guy is nothing. Trust me. He'll soon fade into nothingness once the cops catch him! Popo power~!**

...

How infuriating!

Wouldn't it be lovely to strangle this kid?

Nothing?

A nobody trying to be recognized?

Yes, this is the moment when he truly felt like killing someone. How about killing people until this "Nakura" character is satisfied?

Yes.

Wipe that stupid ignorance off the brat's head.

It called out to him. Beckoned him in every corner of the room. Pushed him to go out the door.

Fame. Fame. Fame. Kill. Kill. Kill.

Let's hope.

Let's pray I get to meet this "Nakura".

And stab his guts out.

On the other end, the one deemed "Nakura" was a slender raven black-haired male. He was an information broker, which actually helped with this somewhat sick hobby he had.

His lips curled into an unpleasant smile.

"Are you still playing the role of a girl online? How disturbing."

A cold voice with little interest was heard behind him. This voice belonged to a woman. The information broker spun his chair around to face her, a taunting laugh leaving his lips.

"Now, now Namie-chan~! That hurts! Especially coming from a woman who so wrongly is filled with erotic love for her younger brother~ But if you'd like to know, I'm a male this time."

The woman, revealed to be named Namie, grunted before turning back to her reading. The young information broker seemed unpleased with this lack of response as he leaned forward to his more than unwilling companion.

"You wanna know a secret~?"

"You're going to tell me anyways..."

"... You're no fun, Namie-chan."

The information broker sighed dramatically as he leaned back against his chair. Namie sighed too, but more with irritation than anything.

"Out with it already, Izaya."

The information broker, Izaya, broke into a deadly smile once again at these words.

"Moon is going to attack tonight."

Namie furrowed her eyebrows. Izaya took that as a sign of her not understanding.

"He's this new serial killer."

"Ah. Interesting. I don't really care."

Silence grew between them. Izaya continued to look at Namie accusingly, as if dreading her for the lack of response. She didn't seem bothered by it but spoke up again.

"How do you know he's attacking...?"

Izaya giggled as a schoolboy would when school was over. He leaned forward once again.

"I just talked to him."

Really, he was easy to find.

A vain man. Always searching anything about himself up. Sure, if he was a detective then maybe Izaya could've shrugged it off as some investigation but this was a teenage boy. He could've been a fanatic but his statements were too bold and broad as if bragging to the world of his accomplishments.

To be honest, he was sort of boring.

And completely predictable.

Did Izaya get at least a little pleasure from toying around with him...?

Maybe a bit.

But what could he say?

He loved all of humanity.

"Hahaha~ Moon... I wonder... How long will it be until you die~?"

_(Edited my Dollars Board cuz of RukawaGF. Gosh, amazing ~ lolz)_


	3. Ch 3: Interlude F: Nishi Akihiko

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 3-INTERLUDE OR PROLOGUE F **

**NISHI AKIHIKO**

_(Now things are starting to roll, huh? Thank you~ Thank you thank you~ If you're wondering, yes, I already finished typing up the whole story. Just needed to submit it. Which I'm doing now XP I appreciate anyone who reads it)_

July 30. Afternoon. Somewhere in Ikebukuro.

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Oh wow, Akihiko-san! You sure have grown!"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh good to see you! Just in time too! I need a little help with something!"

"Finally got rid of that Takeshi kid, huh? Good. He was bad influence on you."

The young, tall, slender man named Nishi Akihiko had been surrounded by a crowd of people with different genders, appearances, and age. He had been smiling warmly at all of them and replying politely but now his eyes were on the last to speak. Although his smile remained on his face, his eyes narrowed as they locked down at the speaker momentarily. He laughed it off.

"I still live with Hitoshi-san, actually."

He replied curtly before laughing again.

"But what a welcome! Oh my, it's like I just left for a day! I feel so honored with you all around me! Are you all doing well? Are you happy?"

The crowd surged forward as different answers broke out through murmurs.

"It seems I have come home to be murdered! I will suffocate at this rate!"

Akihiko joked in a carefree manner. Although his childish laughter rang clearly through the crowd, everybody gasped and gave him space.

Akihiko was known as the "man who would die to make a stranger happy"

Although he had left for Romania years back with Hitoshi, his legacy continued even today. Everybody accepted him as he was.

Not because he was funny.

Not because he was good looking.

Not because they cared for him.

It was because they all had something they wanted him to do.

Like flies swarming in on a dead carcass, they had all put their daily lives on hold so they could get a chance to request something from him.

Be it a present, a person, a prank, a dare, or a task, they all wanted to ask him.

Because they knew the answer would be yes.

Akihiko smiled innocently down at all of them as if they genuinely cared for him.

He knew they didn't.

I don't even recognize some of these people.

Haha, I don't recognize most of these people.

Perhaps I met them but forgot.

Should I start my priority list from scratch?

Hitoshi will be #1. That would make Shizuo #2. And then...?

Ugh, Shizuo almost hit Hitoshi. The bully.

Akihiko's millions of thoughts started going off topic when he felt a sharp tug at his sleeve. Going back to reality, he blinked and looked down at whoever tugged him.

"DID YA HEAR ME?"

Akihiko winced. Perhaps this stranger thought that Akihiko was listening to music since he wore his bear-eared headphones. But those things were never plugged into anything.

"Huh? Umm.. No, I'm sorry."

Akihiko replied somewhat timidly with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I SAID-"

"There's no need to shout. I hear you perfectly well. Although, if you'd prefer to shout or it makes you happy, then be my guest and do it!"

The yelling stranger blinked then looked flustered.

"Oh, sorry about that. What I was saying is that I'd love for you to vandalize my ex-wife's' house. I-er-would myself, but the cops have gotten tougher recently."

Akihiko blinked in surprise. His smile remained intact.

"Is that so? How interesting."

More voices rose in the crowd, desperate to be heard. It was a bit overwhelming for the tall young man with bear-eared headphones, but he mentally noted all the tasks presented to him.

"Well, many thanks for the greeting everyone! If you come back here tomorrow, I will be sure to have done what was requested of me to do. All I ask you to do is keep a hold of your happiness until you meet me, hahahaha~!"

With those final words, he waved them off.

The crowd, pleased with this reaction, quickly dispersed as soon as their request was confirmed, like pieces of a shattered mirror. Messy. Disorderly.

Strolling lazily from the scattered crowd, Akihiko hummed a soft tune to himself, all the while thinking:

"I am the most selfish man in Ikebukuro."

* * *

><p>Later that day. In front of an art gallery in Tokyo.<p>

It was those types of situations people would generally avoid. There's this small hero calling out inside that wants to save the woman from the plain out-and-open abuse, but reality doesn't want you involved. Some kind of childish mechanism that states "That's not my problem" seems to work perfectly for the people avoiding the scene.

Nishi Akihiko did not have this mechanism.

This dilemma actually attracted him.

He had no wish to be hero though. In his eyes, he simply saw two people in distress. He loved these kind of situations. It was the easiest way to tell if a stranger was upset. He paused, a foot away while the man before him yanked forcefully on the young woman's wrist. Akihiko was analyzing the situation. He had never met these two in his life so he wanted to see who was the most upset in this case. A smile was plastered on his face.

"Hello~"

He finally walked up to them. His smile widened as his blue eyes softened. The man harassing the woman snarled impatiently.

"Get lost. We're busy."

"Get lost? That's kind of hard to do in Ikebukuro."

Akihiko replied. Despite his smile, he wasn't joking. His tone couldn't be any more serious.

"Go away!"

The harasser launched his fist in the air. Akihiko dodged it easily by leaning back as his attacker moved forward. The man tripped over Akihiko's foot.

"Oops~! Sorry! Are you ok?"

Akihiko tilted his head in concern. His smile never left. The man felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

He's taunting me.

What does he want?

Why won't he go away dammit?

The man just sputtered and picked himself up off the ground. That was just a small mistake. That's all.

"You know, I just met you but you're already on my priority list."

Akihiko informed him in the sweetest way ever. His smile is gentle. But still...

"The lady over here has to be higher, considering the situation though. I don't think she could ever be happy if you abuse her like that."

He's protecting someone he doesn't even know?

Wait, haven't I heard about that one guy that would beat the crap out of anyone that mistreats a woman?

No, that's not him. Can't be him. That guy left already.

And besides, this guy looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

He looks like a child.

Yeah.

Look at those bear-eared headphones. Who does he think he's trying to kid?

"That's why..."

"Just shut up already!"

The man interrupted as he launched himself at the smiling stranger. Akihiko's smile widened eagerly as he raised his leg lazily, his foot making immediate contact with the man's stomach. The man started to double over in pain but before he could, Akihiko switched legs and gave a high kick to the man's face. A sickening crack was heard.

The man was curled up on the ground, groaning in pain, not sure which hurt more. Above him was the now apologetic smile of the handsome young man.

"Did I hurt you that bad? I'm sorry~ Sometimes I don't even know my own strength!"

Akihiko let out an airy laugh.

"Hitoshi-san making me study all those moves... You know, I could've hit your nose if I wanted to! But that would've been more painful. You should go to the hospital! I bet your internally bleeding! Would you like me to take you?"

It grew quiet as Akihiko waited patiently for a response.

"Oh I see... He fell unconscious..."

The tall man stood still for a while before shrugging and turning to the lady.

"Are you ok?"

The lady, shocked at first, was calmed down by the blue-eyed man's soothing smile. She felt her cheeks grow red.

"Oh... W-well I.."

The blue-eyed man spotted something behind her and instantly looked excited. He patted her back gently as he rushed past her.

"Good for you! Glad I could help!"

His hand raised over his head as he waved at a shorter man who just noticed him.

"Hitoshi-san~! Were you waiting for me?"

"What're you talking about baka? I just got here!"

"I saved a beautiful damsel in distress from a big scary man!"

"Pfft! Selfish bastard~! Huuhuuhuu~!"

The young woman watched as the tall man laughed along childishly as the two men disappeared into the crowd. She smiled softly.

"Ah, so Nishi-san really is back..."

A woman that looked similar to her as if she was her sister came from the building and looked confused. She gasped at the sight of a man unconscious on the ground.

"What happened?"

The young woman who was saved gestured at the crowd.

"Nishi-san has returned."

Her sister looked worried then peered at the crowd to try and catch a glimpse of him. Sure enough, a blurry outline of bear ears stood apart from the crowd. The woman turned to her sister and hesitated on what to say next, considering that it appeared that Nishi saved her sister. She decided not to say anything at all until her sister was out of ear-reach.

"Is that... Really a good thing...?"

She murmured to the air before turning and gesturing her sister back into the building.

* * *

><p>"What'd you say? Who attacked that man?"<p>

Tanaka Tom had just finished working. He was heading home until he heard news of a tall man with oversized bear-eared headphones had beat up someone in just two kicks. The appearance alone could remind him of only one person.

"Oh it was just Nishi-san being a good guy like always."

"Oi! Don't imply that Nishi-san is always good!"

It had been a couple of fellows, probably older than Akihiko, who had been gathered on a park bench and were talking openly about what they had heard.

"What do you mean..?"

Sooner than he had thought, Tom had the opportunity to gain more information on the young men he had encountered earlier.

He knew that Akihiko was willing to do anything to please people. Maybe they just meant that Akihiko was willing to work for criminals. Tom already knew that because of what Shizuo told him.

The men before him, though, shared uneasy looks.

Tom sighed.

"If you're worried about getting him in trouble, it's alright, I know about him working for some underground people."

"It's not that."

One of the men explained quickly. The one next to him elbowed him quickly.

"Shut up!"

Tom blinked then raised a brow.

"Then what is it..?"

What could possibly frighten these men?

"Well, you know Raijin High School? Before it turned to Raira Academy, of course. We went there during the bloody times. There was this monster kid named Shizuo who everybody knew to get out of the way from and this sneaky punk named Izaya who wasn't exactly bad but... Eh..."

The man who was elbowed shrugged. Tom nodded as if persisting him to go on.

"W-Well, we knew full well we had to stay out of their way. Us men right here had to learn the hard way. That Shizuo monster almost killed us one time..."

Now the atmosphere was unsettling. The man speaking no longer wanted to continue. Tom ignored them calling Shizuo names but was starting to grow impatient, not seeing where this was headed.

After a long terrified pause, the man forced himself to continue.

"There was this guy... This one guy no one warned us about. He didn't look like much but..."

They couldn't be talking about Akihiko. He didn't even go to high school at that time. Shizuo told him that as well. Tom finally settled mentally that these men were simply talking about someone else. Although he knew it wasn't over Akihiko or Hitoshi, he was interested.

"I mean! That monster didn't look like much either but this guy realllllyyyy didn't look like much. He was short and looked fragile. He wore a clip on his hair because apparently he hated his hair in his face. Hmm.. He wore some sort of hat and he always wore these sleek black boots no matter what."

Tom froze. Although the clip hadn't rung any bells, the hat and boots did.

Hitoshi, the man he met yesterday, was the center of this conversation.

"Hitoshi-kun...?"

Tom murmured below his breath.

The man nearest him heard him and stiffened, his eyes bulging in fear.

"How'd you know?"

"Uwah! You addressed him so boldly!"

This confirmed it.

"What'd he do to you guys? What's so bad about him?"

Tom asked anxiously. The men started to get up or back off.

"No way man, no way!"

"Is he here? I thought Nishi-san was the only one that returned!"

"Forget everything! We didn't say anything!"

Tom looked around, exasperated for an answer.

The man who had originally started the story remained seated but looked like a deer in headlights.

"What happened?"

Tom insisted at him. By now, the other men left.

"Oh man... Oh man... Oh man! If he was like that as a child, I don't even want to think of how he is now!"

"Please... Calm down..."

Tom tried frantically to calm him down, a queasy feeling in his stomach.

The man, after a long period of persuasion, could now return to his story although he looked over his shoulder in fear constantly.

"We shouldn't have ever messed with Shizuo! Like getting beaten up by him wasn't bad enough... L-look..."

The man lifted his shirt to reveal an ugly scar at his side which looked like it had been picked on over and over and over.

"Shizuo-kun did that to you?"

Tom wouldn't believe it. The man shook his hand frantically.

"No, it was the Invisible Boss. The one no one would speak of because his victims wouldn't dare utter a word. After we came back from the hospital, we were confronted by a tiny kid named Takeshi Hitoshi... He scolded us in this quiet voice about why we shouldn't have bothered the monster then ranted on about how we'd never be loved. We'd already been insulted so we thought we'd give this kid a beating but... He had these thin knives and cut us. The pain was like hell but when we tried to show our parents, it wasn't visible! The cuts appeared thin no matter how deep they were!"

The man's voice quivered as he remembered.

"We were a little shaken but the next day, the Invisible Boss threatened us not to tell anyone. Then, he told us to cut each other with these huge knives so it looked like it had been our fault and we only told our parents for attention! Naturally, we said no but then he started threatening us each with horrible consequences far worse. We were planning to gang up on him and maybe run away but the middle school kid Nishi-san appeared and told us to not betray Takeshi..."

The man was in tears as he reached to his conclusion.

"It became a daily thing. Nishi-san would pin us down forcefully no matter how many times we begged and cried for him to get off. He'd tell the Invisible Boss if our friends had cut deep enough or if we were faking it. There was the kid who supposedly would die to make everybody happy but just because Takeshi gave him the orders, he dropped our pleading without even betting an eyelash! He was ruthless! The sick bastard was smiling down at us as we stabbed each other! When it was over, he would apologize everyday but his stupid smirk never left his face! And the Invisible Boss would be laughing his head off the whole time."

Tom remained silent. The two he met didn't seem that way at all. He was thoroughly repulsed by the images in his mind. Surely, Shizuo-kun doesn't know this...?

But why does Hitoshi take such an interest in him?

The man spoke up once more. He was breathing heavily and traced his scar as if in a trance.

"I'll never forget his laughs...

'Huuhuuhuu~!'"

Tom spent the rest of the day questioning people that have once gone to Raijin High School how many "bosses" there were.

Shizuo was mentioned as the Shadow Boss.

Some people joked and called Kadota the Light Boss.

But no one ever mentioned the Invisible Boss. Like he never existed.

Although...

Some people hesitated before answering. They would look off into the distance and after seeing this unknown thing, would shut up and change the subject. They didn't want to get reminded of their high school years. Something in their past traumatized this group for life.


	4. Ch 4: The Strange Duo Pt 2

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 4-THE STRANGE DUO PT.2**

_(Ah! Right! You see the words between the _0_0_0_? Well, those are summarized words of dear Narita's version of introducing Celty. Sadly, I didn't have the same luck when it came to Anri-chan's introduction, so, for future reference, Anri's introduction are direct words and belong to the brilliant Ryohgo Narita because I just couldn't sum it up as well as lovely Narita did. My apologies. If this angers the majority of you, I'll delete it. REMINDER WHICH YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW: Takeshi Hitoshi, Nishi Akihiko, and Moon belong to me. All other characters belong to dear Narita. Thank you~) _

Near Kawagoe Highway.

Moon was pretty satisfied with his kill tonight. He was actually kind of embarrassed at the moment. He overdid on the killing that night.

He chuckled sheepishly.

But really, it was beautiful, his work. If he searched up the word "moon" he was fascinated at how many results popped up dealing with him. The news reports even continued to mention him.

It wasn't as big as he wanted, but it was a good start.

Fame. He had finally reached it. Not yet on the level he wanted, but he had reached it!

He chuckled more and spun around in the dark alley then stumbled as he hit a body hidden in the shadows.

He froze.

This body, he did not recognize. Moon stooped to observe it more closely.

Perhaps he killed this person but hadn't realized it...?

Wait... Was this person even dead...?

He spun the person around so that it could face him, his knife ready for any sudden movements.

In only a split second, he spotted one thing. The skin had split for a moment, but now it seemed like it never happened. Moon poked the body in disbelief. No reaction.

He ran a finger on the skin of the person and barely felt a small trail of bumps. Stitches...?

Why on earth...?

Recent neat stitches... And cuts... All over this person's body...

Moon ran his hand over the victim's body in amazement and... Fear.

His hand sunk deep into nothingness when he passed over the chest.

In curiosity, he unzipped the victim's jacket and hurriedly pulled off the person's shirt.

There was a gaping hole where his heart should have been.

Moon stiffened.

Not fear in his heart, something else.

Anger...?

No, jealousy.

He grabbed his knife and walked to his own victims who had just been stabbed to death and frowned in disapproval.

His victims were nothing compared to the other one he found.

He picked up his knife and started tracing where his victims' hearts were.

What the hell?

What the HELL?

The reports never talked about another serial killer! There was only him!

Unless... Hollywood...?

No, why would he be in Ikebukuro anyways...

Dammit...

DAMMIT!

He couldn't... He couldn't do it...

It was too disturbing.

What the hell was he going to do with a heart anyways?

He paced back and forth, fuming at his unknown competition.

This other killer... Has that trademark... Right?

Well then... Moon will just have to come up with his own. Something simple maybe...

He started etching the words "moon" on his victim's bodies.

Yeah, simple. And they're obviously mine.

His eyes locked upon the body with no heart.

His competitor... Would surely not care... If Moon took his victim...

Yeah, if he did, his competitor would've already been all over the news and whatnot.

No, this isn't a bad thing. It's a blessing...

Yeah...

Moon took his knife and eagerly stabbed the words "moon" on the side of the heartless victim.

It was an unclaimed prize.

This was just a faster path to fame

This, was what he needed.

* * *

><p>Unaware that far off, their true nature was unraveling to a man named Tanaka Tom, two young men walked casually through the streets of Ikebukuro, despite the recent news of a serial killer on the loose. Some people must have heeded warning though, because the streets weren't as crowded. The two young men seemed completely different as the smaller of the two marched with a casual face and the taller was skipping and humming happily beside him.<p>

The soft tap tap tap of the smaller man's sleek black boots was easily distinguishable.

"What if we ~buuump~ into the serial killer Hitoshi-san~?"

The taller but younger looking man asked curiously. He flashed a huge smile as if he just asked for a puppy.

The shorter but older looking man snorted and narrowed his eyes, still looking forward.

"That would be bothersome."

His eyes instantly softened though, as they fell upon something passing them. He smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner at a black figure driving a motorbike and instantly ran to the middle of the road, arms held high to make himself a bigger target.

"?"

The motorcycle came to a sudden, almost impossible, halt although it was dangerously close to hitting the short man.

"Celty-chan~!"

Cried the man in black boots gleefully. He grinned eagerly at the unknown rider, acting very out of character.

The one named Celty froze for a bit as she responded to her name then took something out of her sleeve and started typing hurriedly then shoved it in the young man's face.

[Do you have a death wish?]

The PDA read.

The young man tilted his head as if thinking it over.

"I might. I'm not sure yet~"

He laughed gently at the biker.

The biker continued typing.

[Don't say that!]

After a while, the rider made a movement like she just noticed something.

This realization wasn't showed on the rider's face, because it was hidden under the helmet.

It was hidden under the helmet because there was no face. In fact, there was no head.

[HITOSHI-KUN?]

The short man now revealed as Hitoshi laughed at such a reaction as if Celty herself had exclaimed it.

"So you remember~"

Hitoshi's tall companion looked confused. Apparently he never met this headless rider before.

"Hitoshi-san... You can't go running around in the streets... You could've gotten hit..."

His tall friend whined softly. True concern rung in his tone but he was forever smiling.

"Ah. Celty-chan. This is my roommate Nishi Akihiko. Akihiko-kun, this is Sturluson Celty. She is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever met~!"

"Wow! Even more beautiful than those ladies from the show about maids we watched last night~?"

"Much more beautiful than that."

_0_0_0_

You see, Celty Sturluson was not human.

She was a dullahan, similar to a banshee that roamed through Scotland to people who were dying. She always had her head at her side and rode a carriage which was pulled by a headless horse.

Better known in Europe, she was a messenger of death.

Sadly, Celty lost her memories Te same moment someone stole her head.

She had pursued this unknown headnapper all the way to Ikebukuro.

Her headless horse had transformed into a motorcycle and her armor turned into a rider suit. For a long time, she was in this foreign land, far from home.

She never did find her head.

But not all was bad.

She fell in love, and had people she could consider as friends. Celty had accepted spending her life with these people, and abandoned her search for her head.

The headless woman would show the world her resolve through her actions rather than her non-existent face.

Such was the being named Celty Sturluson.

_0_0_0_

[You grew up so much!]

"Huuhuu~ if only my height would prove it... Wow Celty-chan! I never thought I'd see you again!"

Hitoshi exclaimed, now at the side of the road once again. Akihiko was silent behind him, trying hard to analyze whether the person in front of him was happy or not. His eyes sharpened in seriousness, obviously frustrated with not being able to tell if she was or not. Nevertheless, his lips continued to play a happy smile.

Celty's shoulders moved as if she was laughing. She typed skillfully on her PDA.

[You guys should really be careful though... Haven't you seen the news?]

"Oh Moon~! We hope we see him soon! He doesn't look too happy."

[What? Hitoshi-kun, tell me your not really looking for him!]

Hitoshi waved the question away with lack of interest.

"Celty-chan, you really surprised me with your quick reflexes. You're something special, you know?"

Celty's helmet shook no. Hitoshi's smile grew even more.

"You're so modest. I really mean it, Celty-chan."

He shook his own head and let out a soft chuckle, stopping himself before he ranted on about why he thought Celty was so special. He cleared his throat and looked at the dark visor, the reflection of light from the helmet matched the sparkle in Hitoshi's bright green eye.

"But it seems that we're interrupting something...? Are you doing a job right now? Huuhuuhuu, that's Celty-chan, always working~! I'm sorry for your urgency, we should get out of your way."

He bowed politely.

Celty felt a bit shocked. Her thoughts were starting to wander to the urgency of the package she was carrying but she hadn't said a thing about it out of politeness. How come Hitoshi always knew what was going on in her head...?

[I...ummm... No, don't worry about it Hitoshi-kun! Please don't apologize! Well, I am working but... It's fine!]

"Aww, it's fine. We'll get out of your way. Please don't feel compelled to stay. I bet chichi-ue's son is waiting forever loyal to you at home anyways."

If Celty could blush, she would.

[Shinra...? Well... About Shinra...]

"Ah I see. So you're still living with him. Well then, tell him I said hi."

[...]

[You know Shinra doesn't... Get along with you.]

"Huuhuuhuu~! 'Get along'? Damn, Celty-chan! He downright hates me! But thank you for trying to sugarcoat it. Ah, well, we won't hold onto you long. He must be getting anxious. Bye Celty-chan. Take care. And don't push yourself too hard."

Celty hesitated before nodding her helmet to both of them courteously.

[Thank you, Hitoshi-kun. We will talk some other time, ok? May I have your number?]

[Oh! And nice to meet you, Nishi-kun.]

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Sturluson-san. I'm happy to make a new friend. I'd love to make you happy when you need it."

Akihiko stated simply with a small smile on his lips. Hitoshi added his number to Celty's list of contacts and added Akihiko's as well.

"There. Don't hesitate to contact us. We'd love to hear from you."

He gave his taller companion a stern look.

"Truly."

Celty nodded in appreciation then thanked them once again before taking off on her bike. The motorbike made an authentically proud roar as it sped off into the night.

Both men looked at her disappearing figure in silence. Akihiko's curiosity never expanded so widely for a person. But really, it intrigued him not knowing for certain if the woman was happy or not.

"Huuhuuhuu~ What a woman~!"

With that, Hitoshi spun on his heels and began walking away. Akihiko, pulling away from his own thoughts, continued to smile openly as he tagged along beside him.

Hitoshi sighed as if something was wrong though. He shook his head.

"Too bad she doesn't have a heart..."

* * *

><p>Evening. Kawagoe Highway, Shinra's apartment.<p>

The headless rider burst through the doors to her home with great excitement. Although she had no head, this could easily be seen by her bold movements and restless state.

[You'll never guess who I saw today!]

"My darling Celty! Don't sound so excited! Surely the love of my life cannot be talking about another man!"

Her roommate replied stubbornly.

That's because her roommate recently became her lover. It was a moment Celty would never forget because it had brought her infinite happiness. She began typing on her PDA screen.

[Well... It is about another man... But don't think like that!]

"Oh someone surely shot a bullet through this wounded heart!"

Shinra cried out woefully.

Before Celty could respond however, something on the TV screen made her freeze.

"Another Moon incident went on tonight. On the Kawagoe Highway, police found two bodies carelessly tossed aside. On the bodies, the word 'Moon' was etched, making these deaths finally connected. Not so far off, another body was..."

"..."

Shinra observed his lover's lack of reaction with never ending concern.

"Celty...? What's wrong...?"

Although Celty hadn't planned to worry Shinra, she knew that Shinra would resent it more if she kept something hidden from him. She also felt that she had to share her fears with the person she loved most. Celty sat on the bed and began typing frantically then shoved the PDA in Shinra's face.

[Today... I saw Hitoshi-kun. I almost ran him over! We had a chat and he had this friend named Nishi Akihiko but then I left them alone because of this job I was in the middle of doing! I should've never left them! I hope those two bodies aren't them...]

Shinra's smile turned into a frown.

"Hopefully it is them..."

He murmured in a low voice. His face did not read that it was joking.

[How could you say that? Is it because your father likes Hitoshi-kun better than you?]

Celty began typing that but thought it over and deleted the last part.

Shinra instantly went back to his original personality as if nothing had happened though.

"Because that bad bad man knows about my Celty and wants to take her away from me~! He's evil! But it's ok! Because nothing can tear this love apart! Not even anything in the whole universe and beyond!"

Shinra whined as he tried to sit up. Celty's shoulders sagged like she was giving an exasperated sigh.

It was true that Hitoshi was a charmer and that he always called Celty "the most beautiful" or "the most human" but despite that, he never made a move on her.

[He's a gentleman. He'd never do that...]

The bespectacled man was acting like a six year old as he tried to squirm and protest. Where he got all that energy, Celty would never know.

"Look at how evil he is! You only saw him moments ago and already he is pitting our souls against each other!"

[That's not his fault!]

Celty turned and saw that the victims on screen were not, in fact, her two friends. She felt a sigh of relief in her heart.

[Thank goodness it's not them]

[Not that it's good two other people died! That's horrible!]

Shinra laughed softly at his lover's cute reaction then waved his hands at her.

"Here! How about we not mention his name! From now on, the name Takeshi Hitoshi is taboo!"

Celty hesitated before nodding her helmet reluctantly. She knew that in this certain matter, there was no reasoning with Shinra.

But that didn't mean she'd stop seeing her old friend.

Shinra knew this as he sighed, wishing that Hitoshi and Akihiko would've stayed gone.

Now that they returned...

Shinra remembered how Hitoshi was 14 years ago.

He was watching a movie with a small fragile boy with bright green eyes and a red bow tie. Shinra's father told him that he should make friends with the young boy because he was one of the most intelligent boys he's ever met. They were watching a horror movie. It was excessively bloody. Shinra had been giggling and sometimes even he had to cover his eyes from the images in front of him. The young boy named Takeshi Hitoshi simply looked onwards with obvious disgust.

"Is it too scary for you? Haha avert your eyes!"

Shinra piped up before rolling on the floor and giggling.

"No, that's not the problem.."

Shinra smiled, expecting Hitoshi to reject his fear but his smile fell when he heard the next words.

"It's inaccurate."

* * *

><p>Entrance of the Russian Sushi Shop. Nighttime.<p>

There was a commotion.

Some sort of mix between a greeting and an argument.

Some people looked with interest because someone had chosen to argue with Simon. Simon was a big Russian man-taller than Akihiko- who worked at the Russian sushi place. Although his Japanese was a little...off, he was a good soul. He was also know for being a pacifist.

"Shachou-san! Eat sushi. Sushi is good for the soul."

"Oh Simon, my dear, how I missed you~! Sushi sounds wonderful, thank you. Uh... But... Don't you think in a bit too young to be called 'manager'...?"

"Simon-san! What the hell? We're not managers... Peh! Did you give up on those useless theories of peace?"

Simon shook his head at the short man with black boots who just spoke.

"Oh never. Peace is good. Good like food for the soul. Eat sushi, Shachou-san. You out of all people need all the sushi there is. Come come."

"Don't try to turn me into a pacifist, they don't exist!"

Akihiko looked to and fro the two men and just laughed merrily in amusement

"I exist. Sushi is peace food and exists as well. Sushi is the pacifist of all foods."

"Accept that without violence, peace wouldn't exist! Ikebukuro knows it full well and it's about time you accept it as well!"

"Hitoshi-san... You're making a commotion."

Akihiko noted curiously. It wasn't warning or anything. He just stated it as he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, like you did when you knocked that guy out! Jeez Akihiko-kun, you're killing me!"

"My sincerest apologies Hitoshi-san. I shall visit Simon-san on my own tomorrow I suppose."

Akihiko's tone was one of infinite regret as if he was a puppy who disobeyed his owner. His never ending smile never left his lips.

"No need! Come in now! Eat sushi"

Simon bursted out laughing as he picked Hitoshi up into a full embrace and forced him inside the shop. Hitoshi squirmed and tried getting out of his grip, hissing like an angry cat. Akihiko followed behind and laughed at Hitoshi's expressions. Such a wide variety of expressions impressed him since he himself had been forever trapped with the blissful ignorant smile on his lips.

When inside, Simon put them into a private room and came behind them.

"What's this? Aren't you gonna make sushi or something?"

Hitoshi growled softly, reluctantly accepting his fate as a customer.

"Hitoshi-kun..."

Simon's face turned serious now that they were in private.

"The Moon attacks..."

The air suddenly became tense. Both young men observed Simon quietly. No reaction was given on either ends of the table. Hitoshi reached at his cup in front of him.

"I want tea. What about them?"

Simon hesitated before going on.

"People popping up. No heart. Heart missing."

Hitoshi's lips curled into a cold grin-unlike the smile he gave to both Celty and Shizuo-as he leaned back.

"Kinda reminds you of the Loveless attacks, hmm?"

There was silence between the two men whose height difference was ridiculous. Their eyes met and the atmosphere became colder. Akihiko seemed unaffected by this and continued to smile naively at both of them.

"Thinking... Moon is Loveless. Loveless is Moon."

"That's a nice theory. Hmmm... It's getting late. Come on Akihiko-kun. We can pay if you want, Simon-san."

Hitoshi got up and marched out quickly, already leaving his payment on the table despite not having been given a meal. Akihiko stood up.

"Akihiko..."

Simon gave him a hard look as if asking for an answer.

"Moon can't be Loveless~! Moon is too messy, don't you think?"

Akihiko smiled innocently at the big Russian man before him.

"I think Hitoshi-san likes you. You get him to lose his temper. He doesn't normally do that."

Akihiko bowed politely before scampering after Hitoshi once again.

That night, more incidents involving a serial killer named Moon appeared. The victims seemed like they hadn't been attacked until examined closer. There was also the obvious gaping hole on their chest. Their hearts had indeed been missing.


	5. Ch 5: Interlude G: Takahashi Hitoshi

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 5- INTERLUDE OR PROLOGUE G**

**TAKESHI HITOSHI**

_(Explanation time. I am well aware that it's extremely difficult to obtain a gun in Japan unless youre like, in the Yakuza or something. I promise the gun thing is for further reference not obtained in this volume. Thank you.) _

Somewhere in Ikebukuro. 7 pm.

A young man walks casually, his arms filled with grocery bags giving the impression he lives alone.

And is an easy target.

A delinquent steps out from the shadows of the alleyway. He struts over to the shorter young man, gun in his hand. The young man-who can't defend himself due to the heavy bags-gives a reaction uncharacteristic of a victim. He gives the delinquent a look over before sighing in a tiresome way.

"Well don't just point that thing at me."

The young man growls gently as if a gun to his face was an insult, not a threat.

"Give me your money."

The delinquent thought this victim was just putting up a brave face. He didn't care though.

"My money...? Eh..."

The young man glanced to the side of his pocket and casually attempted to reach inside despite carrying so many bags.

"Well, I just used it to buy food. I don't have much at the moment. The amount I have is equivalent to the amount you'd find when walking on the street and finding a single lucky yen."

The young man brushed his light brown hair out of his left eye in annoyance and looked up at the sky in a sleepy way.

"Yeah..."

He turned back to the delinquent who still had the gun pointed at him and began walking towards him. The delinquent stepped back in alarm, cocking the gun back. The young man just chuckled soothingly.

"Calm down, you can hurt someone with that thing, you know? Who don't you just come to my house? I have plenty of money there. I'll even cook you a meal before you kill me or rape me or whatever."

This victim was not acting like a victim at all. That sent a siren in the back of the delinquent's head. Bur with the mention of money, the siren was instantly muted. He shrugged off his suspicions until a thought had come to his head like a dimly lit light bulb.

"It's a trap."

The young man raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, his bright green eye shining in amusement. His soft brown hair had once again covered his left eye.

"A trap? To someone pointing a gun at me?"

"You're going to call the police!"

The delinquent was desperate for money. He had a run in with a couple of men he owed money to earlier that day. If he didn't give the money... But he wasn't desperate enough to go to jail. Ikebukuro's cops were frightening.

The young man paused then snorted quite rudely. The delinquent stiffened in alarm.

"Please! What are you doing in the streets? You don't belong in a dangerous place like this!"

The young man chirped tauntingly in the night air. The delinquent glared, feeling his cheeks burn up in embarrassment. Being made fun of by his own victim! He shoved the gun closer to the victim's face.

The victim's eyelids lowered as he smiled eerily at the delinquent.

"I have a gun!"

"Huuhuu~! I know! You won't let me forget about it!"

The young man tilted his head. The gun followed his movement.

"Ah, I see. You're a man who wants everything to be safe and secure before taking a chance. Well then, you're not really taking a chance, are you? Huuhuu!"

His laugh subsided as he noticed the delinquent wasn't laughing along. His smile quickly vanished and an irritated frown returned.

"I wasn't planning on calling the cops anyways; they're bothersome. A straight up pain in the ass. But if you want my word, I promise there will be no phone calls to cops at my home. No one needs to know."

This assured the delinquent a great deal. He even lowered his gun. The young man rolled his bright green eye as if saying "finally!" The delinquent shoved his victim forward and pressed the gun against the young man's back threateningly.

"If you're not going to shoot it, put it away!"

The young man was really offended by the gun. The delinquent debated for a while but finally decided to put the gun away. His victim was a weird one. Maybe he had a death wish. Oh well, whatever. He was finally going to be able to get the money.

They had walked until they reached an expensive looking house. This made the delinquent happy. His greed overcame his patience and again, his gun was pointed to the back of his victim.

"Again with the gun..."

The young man muttered with much annoyance in his tone. He set the bags down momentarily as e fished out his keys from his pocket. The young man's sleek black boot tapped against the sidewalk in some sort of impatient rhythm. The delinquent was too excited to notice.

Soon enough, the door was open. The young man picked his bags off the bag as his attacker was practically bouncing with excitement.

He had no idea his victim was just as excited as he.

The door finally opened. It seemed like the young man was taking his time, eased steps were taken into his kitchen. The delinquent made sure the door was locked.

"You know, I looooove home delivery~! I haven't had it in a long time though..."

The delinquent heard the carefree voice of his victim drift from the kitchen. The delinquent couldn't help but chuckle at how easy this had been for him. He returned to the kitchen. The short young man had already fetched a cute ruffled apron. His body was small and petite. An uninterested bright green eye looked up at the delinquent. It looked back down at the bags.

"So you want the meal before or after?"

The delinquent couldn't imagine waiting any longer.

"After."

The young man, for some reason, looked genuinely surprised.

"What a shame. Less work for me, I suppose."

The next thing the delinquent knew, everything went black. Was he knocked out? No, the delinquent lifted his chin up and realized he was face down on the ground. Some force was above him. Something cool was pressed against his neck.

In a flash, the young man had already moved towards the delinquent before pinning him face down on the floor. A knife was pressed against his neck.

Of course... The delinquent should have never let his victim into the kitchen. He cursed mentally at the feel of cool steel pricking against his skin. Still, he was amazed at how swift the young man had moved.

Then he noticed.

This wasn't a kitchen knife. It was a surgical knife.

"What the hell?"

The delinquent now struggled to push his used-to-be-victim off him. The young man didn't even budge. He just laughed. Softly at first, but then it got louder.

"Home delivery~! I never had my 'lovers' walk into my house by themselves!"

What? The delinquent put on a face of disgust. The young man just smiled down at him as he slid the knife to his shoulder instead and, in an agonizing pace, let it sink in.

"Huuhuuhuu~!"

The psychotic young man laughed.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh, have you seen the movie Maniac 2.5?"

The delinquent blinked in stunned surprise. He found that his voice was shaking. He could only scream. The young man frowned and took the blade out then slid it right next to the deep cut. He made a new clean cut as if cutting a slice of pizza and peeled off the delinquent's skin. The delinquent-turned-victim squealed like an animal.

"Fine. Don't answer me. I hate that movie. You know why? It's incorrect."

Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice.

"You think the blood is pretty bad in that movie? Ha! Look at yourself! You see it? You're bleeding much more! Much much more!"

The delinquent couldn't handle it. He didn't bother muffling the screams. The oozing red watery substance. That was his blood surrounding him. Just as he was about to faint, he heard the door click open. Hope.

"Help!"

His unnatural screams turned into words. He raised his head and felt a prickling sensation from the sting of flesh on the back of his neck making contact with his skin. Another yelp of pain.

A younger looking man had walked in. He was much taller than the green eyed maniac but had a soft childish expression on his face. His childish expression was further emphasized by his oversized green bear-eared headphones. He wore an expression of mild surprise although a gentle smile played on his lips.

"Help!"

The maniac paused for a while, his knife burrowed deep within the side of the delinquent, ignoring his new victim's squeals.

"Akihiko-kun. You're here earlier than usual."

The one identified as Akihiko laughed in a carefree manner. He walked graciously, his soft blue eyes wore an out worldly expression.

The man in his own world.

"Ah! Yes! How unusual of Hitoshi-san to bring home a new loved one before making dinner!"

It wasn't whining. It was simply noted curiously. Akihiko hadn't even batted an eyelash at the delinquent bleeding on the floor.

"Huuhuuhuu~! Yes! Home delivery! Can you believe my luck?"

"Oh wow~! No way!"

"Call the police!"

Desperation. Desperation screamed in the delinquent's body. That, and fear and pain. Looking at horror movies, the man had always thought that the actor screaming was over exaggerating. There was no way anyone would scream that loud. Yet there he was. His throat refused to go sore. It knew it was moments away from never being able to scream again so the yells and cries never ended.

"Ah, would that make you happy?"

It would have sounded like a joke. The tone, though, was one of endearment and although his smile never disappeared, his eyes shone with seriousness.

"A pa pa pa~! Don't even think about it, Akihiko-kun."

Hitoshi, the maniac, hissed in a warning tone. He smiled and laughed once again.

"I made a dear promise to my 'lover' that no calls to police would be made from this house."

"He made you promise that...? Why?"

Hitoshi's face turned serious again. His bright green eyes darkened.

"I'll have to talk to you about that later..."

The delinquent continued screaming. Even with his headphones, Akihiko winced at the sound.

"He's awfully loud~"

Akihiko noted curiously. Hitoshi looked up at him with concern.

"Does it bother you?"

"... No, not really."

"It does."

Hitoshi elegantly raised the delinquent's neck and smoothly sliced through his neck at his vocal chords as if slicing through butter.

"Ugh... Get me a cloth. I don't want him dead yet. Guess I'll have to stitch him up then..."

Akihiko rushed happily then returned and helped Hitoshi wrap it around the delinquent's neck. Hitoshi stood up as Akihiko now held the delinquent down.

"I want to do more experimenting on him. Bring him downstairs, Akihiko-kun."

"Hmm? Yes Hitoshi-san! Whatever you say! Whatever makes you happy!"

Hitoshi marched downstairs, his striped black-and-white arm warmers splattered with the delinquent's blood. Akihiko obediently followed, carrying the bloody delinquent as if he was nothing more than a notebook.

"Can you believe it? Remember the movie Maniac 2.5? Well I used the research I made in that crappy movie and guess what? It lied! He bled a full liter more than on the screen! Plus, the skin split forward, not sideways."

"Whoa whoa~! No way~!"

The two peculiar young men continued their conversation while the once attacker turned victim's body struggled in violent spasms in a last effort to escape, his mouth open in an eternal silent scream.


	6. Ch 6:Infinite Love of Serial Killer Pt 1

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 6-THE INFINITE LOVE OF A SERIAL KILLER PT.1**

Earlier on that day. The McDonald's at Ikebukuro East Gate

Tanaka Tom had thought of many ways to ask Shizuo without pissing him off.

He just had to know.

It's been eating at him all day.

Was this Hitoshi as bad as the men said?

Maybe it was just a juvenile thing. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

"Hey... Shizuo."

The blonde man in front of him with a bartender suit stopped sucking at his straw for a moment and looked up at Tom.

"Yeah Tom...?"

"Er... Can you tell me more about your high school year...?"

"...EH?"

Shizuo's veins started showing, his face turning into one of pure hatred and blind rage.

"High school? Whenever I think about high school... I think about that stupid fucking flea! With his stupid smug smirk! ARRRGH! It pisses me off!"

Ah.

How'd Tom walk into that mistake so easily?

He was planning for Shizuo to slip out information on this Invisible Boss but forgot all about Izaya.

"Ah! I'm talking about your happy year. With after school get-togethers and what not."

Tom hurriedly added before becoming the next victim. So much for being smooth. He was getting ready to slide off his chair and make a run for it if anything went wrong.

Surprisingly, Shizuo calmed down a great deal at hearing this and even chuckled softly.

"Huh...? 'Happy years'...? I like the sound of that... Ok. Well, Hitoshi-kun would make me lunch every day. So would my mom but to be honest..."

Shizuo laughed sheepishly.

"I liked Hitoshi's food much better. There was something about it. Close to perfection... Yeah... I don't suppose I could ask him to cook meals for me still..."

Tom waved the subject away as politely as he could, yet couldn't help but take this act of kindness as suspicious if anything. Once again, Hitoshi demonstrated uncharacteristic kindness towards Shizuo that had obviously not been shown to the terrified men he spoke to the other day. Tom knew he was missing something... But what...?

"Uh... Have you heard of someone in your school called the Invisible Boss...?"

He slid quietly off his seat now. He already almost made Shizuo snap. He wasn't going to take chances.

"Huh...? What the hell? No... I haven't..."

Shizuo became quiet as he thought for a moment.

"Well... There was this one incident... Now that I think about it..."

Tom raised his head in interest. Seeing as how this subject was relatively safe, he slid back into his seat.

"One student once mentioned it... Something about someone behind my back and to not touch a hair on my head... But that's bullshit. That flea Izaya was probably behind that lie... I never had anyone help me so..."

"Did anything happen to the kid?"

Tom quickly interrupted before Shizuo had a chance to think of other things Izaya was behind.

"... I dunno... Oh yeah..!"

Shizuo took his designer glasses off and stared directly into the eyes of Tanaka Tom with dead seriousness.

"You remember probably. He was the first victim of that sick bastard serial killer Loveless."

* * *

><p>Moon?<p>

Yeah, I heard about Moon.

I'm frightened.

It reminds me of those times when I was a little girl...

You don't remember?

There was this serial killer on the loose.

He was different.

He didn't only attack random victims.

He attacked at random times.

The cops would say they captured him then that exact night, another victim was taken.

His manner of killing was horrible as well.

Every victim had a heart missing. Their heart could not be found.

Besides that, it seemed they were untouched.

Until observed closer... Then you'd see the cuts. Barely anything. Really thin cuts.

But they were all over the body like somebody dissected them.

It sends chills down my spine just thinking about it!

The victims had some other injuries sometimes. But they were almost perfectly conserved. Like Loveless wanted us to find them!

To know it could be anyone... Anytime...

House attacks, street attacks, once they even found a guy in a restaurant!

Strangely enough, the first victim never got his heart taken out.

But on his chest, the words "unloved" were etched.

Victims like these were rare but sometimes it happened.

No one knew why.

Well, that's why he was given the name Loveless.

Ah, but we were talking about Moon, weren't we? Now that I talked about Loveless aloud...

He doesn't seem so bad...

* * *

><p>Close to 12 am. A residence somewhere in South Exit, Ikebukuro.<p>

The sound of a knife quickly slicing against fish filled the room. A small man who wore a surprisingly feminine apron skillfully cut a fish into pieces right in front of his roommate as he was creating kabayaki.

His roommate, a childish man with bear ear headphones, looked at this act with huge interest.

"I still don't understand why you always like seeing me cook..."

The small man in the apron growled softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just always amazed at how well you cook! You're not even trying and your slices are perfectly thin! Cooked tenderly~! I'm shivering just thinking about it!"

"Well then quit thinking about it. Put the news on."

Akihiko nodded and rushed to get the remote, flipping the TV on and changing the channel.

On the news, another incident involving the notorious Moon aired.

Akihiko looked with interest and started giggling like an idiot.

Hitoshi growled softly as his cuts became more forceful against the fish.

"We haven't met all the players yet, Hitoshi-san."

"... I know... But this guy... Is so bothersome! Look at the way he flaunts! Signing his name on everything that doesn't move! What a disgrace!"

Akihiko thought about it a while.

"He should be...unloved..?"

Hitoshi's eye glistened dangerously.

"After we eat, we'll claim him unloved."

Hitoshi stroked a jar right next to him tenderly. His roommate began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh~! How exciting! Dinner and a show~! "

Hitoshi stuck his tongue out childishly at his roommate before continuing grilling kabayaki.

In the jar he had been caressing, there was a real human heart.

"Uh... Hitoshi-san...?"

"What is it now?"

The taller man sighed and looked back at his shorter roommate and smiled.

"That story today was boring."

"I know. But I shall love it anyways."

"Oh you're so noble~! Giving all that love to complete strangers! I hope the next story is going to be much more interesting!"

"We'll see..."

With a lack of the response he had hoped for, Akihiko continued looking at his roommate.

"So what should I do with the body? Dump it in the park? I'll have to clean up the blood from our floor then clean our dishes first though."

Hitoshi thought about it silently, petting the jar tenderly.

"Yes... It's been too long. Huuhuuhuu~! I bet Ikebukuro missed me! I'm back! Loveless will bring out the ugly side of this beautiful city and love it! And Ikebukuro will once again love Loveless!"

Both men laughed eagerly to their heart's content.

Akihiko simply couldn't wait for another story.

Hitoshi's stories were never the same.

They weren't his to begin with.

Hitoshi just collected them.

In a jar.

* * *

><p>This was bad. Really bad.<p>

It must've had something to do was those damn heartless bodies.

Just because I signed them...

Moon was scanning over the comments on the web about Moon.

He had still gotten a few "Scary" comments but those were rare now.

It was all

"Copycat"

"Cliché"

"Nothing new"

"Like Loveless"

Like Loveless...? Who is this other mysterious killer he stole the work from...?

Dammit. He should've never stumbled on that stupid dead body. He should've never searched for more of those bodies to make his mark on them.

This was all going to hell.

Moon gritted his teeth. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Such an anger he never felt before boiled in the pit of his stomach.

He was losing it.

The fame.

It was that damn Nakura's fault!

If he didn't bother him, he wouldn't have been so ambitious!

Moon hurriedly picked up his knife and knocked his door down.

They wanted something different?

He'd give them something different!

He won't come home until he's drenched in blood! Until the fame returns!

He'd kill whoever was in his path.

No one would be safe today.

No one.


	7. Ch 7: The Strange Duo Pt 3

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 7- THE STRANGE DUO PT.3**

_(Oh my, I apologize for the delay in the warning ~ Please keep note of the dates….. Yeah, this is going back in time. Thank you~)_

A complex in Shinjuku. July 12.

"I can't say I expected you here so soon."

An information broker smiles welcoming at two young men seated in front of him. A short bright green eyed man and a tall soft blue eyed man look at him with mild interest. The short man named Hitoshi shrugged.

"If it's a bad thing, it's your fault. I suppose I was waiting for a sign to come back, and then I got one! Izaya-san got stabbed!"

The information broker straightened up. His smile fell as his eyes narrowed sharply. He felt his body tense up.

"Was that world-wide?"

Hitoshi snorted gleefully.

"Don't be so conceited~! You're not that important. Akihiko-kun found out since he has been hooked on Ikebukuro news-also your fault if I may add."

Izaya relaxed a bit but still was tense. He managed a hallow laugh anyways. Hitoshi stretched out before him.

"Well that's gotta be a sign, right? If anything, the untouchable Orihara Izaya got touched! What have we missed?"

It was a rhetorical question. The green eyed man looked at Izaya admirably. His tall friend was silently grinning from ear to ear, looking like an obedient dog next to his companion.

"Are you feeling better?"

The tall young man quipped. His smile never left his face but his tone was one of concern.

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm starting to think he's some sort of god."

Hitoshi mused.

"Oh wait, nevermind, he bled~!"

More laughter. Hitoshi's laughs were soft "huuhuuhuus." His laughter subdued after a while.

"But really, your an idiot Izaya-san. All that money and you didn't even bother hiring a bodyguard."

"I'm considering it..."

Izaya replied flatly.

"Really? Hmmm I could pay one for you if you want. Of course, my obvious choice would be Shizuo-sama but if I did that, I might as well hire an assassin to kill you instead."

Izaya's smile turned bitter but he just took Hitoshi's words as a bad joke. He scoffed.

"I thought being all the way in Romania would make you quit caring after Shizu-chan."

"Oh never~ Shizuo-sama can't be replaced no matter where I go."

Izaya rolled his eyes at Hitoshi's overly sweet sickening smile. Akihiko, on the other hand, looked surprised. His smile simply turned a bit uneasy although it never left his face.

"How did you know we were in Romania...?"

Hitoshi, on the other hand, shrugged the matter off cooly without a second thought.

"Akihiko-kun, don't be silly. He's an information broker. Of course he'd know where we were."

This response made no sense at all to the youngest of the men but he fell silent once again. Relaxed at the calmness of his companion, his smile returned to it's normal cheerfulness. The conversation continued.

"How was Romania anyways? You two lost touch for a while."

"Oh Romania. It was quite lovely. We made a lot of friends."

Akihiko chirped as if he was never uneasy in the first place.

"What kind of friends? More 'lovers'?"

This phrase would sound weird in any given situation. Even so, this made Hitoshi smile sharply. All jokes were now put aside.

"Many."

"Oh, how exciting~!"

Izaya's eyes shone with slight disgust despite what he said. Obviously, what Hitoshi did was something Izaya didn't approve of.

"Hmm... Yes, but we weren't allowed to make 'lovers' out of the common citizens. The police kept tabs on me and Akihiko even after stepping out of Ikebukuro. We weren't allowed to step our of line."

"... ?"

"Hitoshi made 'lovers' out of vampires and all sorts of supernatural creatures!"

Akihiko almost fell out of his chair from excitement in sharing this news. Before Izaya could speak, Hitoshi cut in.

"They're much more attention-craving and less frightened by humans in Romania. Then again, that explains all the folklore and crap revolving around the country."

"I... Didn't know you had it in you, Hitoshi-san."

"I didn't at first... But then Akihiko-kun and I got used to it. We adapted to our environment to apply to our needs. Then later our wants. We're now ready for Ikebukuro to use us. We're now strong enough to handle it."

"I see~"

Izaya's mind roamed, trying to reposition Hitoshi and Akihiko back on the board. Should they be pawns? Higher?

His smile grew as he thought of ways to use the pair before him.

Hitoshi interrupted his thoughts.

"As a child, I was always fascinated by the slasher attacks. You know, Saika. Then you told me recently about the Dollars and Yellow Turbans confrontation and the arrival of Russian assassins and a serial killer named Hollywood."

Hitoshi looked bored and played with a pen he found on the desk.

"Although many might believe I'd take an interest in these various subjects, they may be dully noted but they all have one thing in common; sloppy."

This was Akihiko's time to smile as if he heard this a million times before.

"The only thing that interested me was when you sent us the information over the Slasher attacks. Has Saika miraculously returned?"

"Saika never left. But Hitoshi-san, my my my, weren't you a warped child? Wanting to be stabbed by Saika since you were young."

"... I never wanted to get stabbed by Saika."

"It would slow Hitoshi-san down."

Akihiko added meekly. He was smiling supportively as he patted Hitoshi's back.

"Their arc is too long. Their range is too wide. Their cuts too shallow. Amateur work. It's completely horrible."

Hitoshi smiled ironically.

"I guess Saika was a part of my childhood. My only interest is in confronting Saika... And destroying it."

"For love...?"

Hitoshi now looked up at Izaya with a cat-like gaze.

"Yes. You, if anyone, would know what I'm talking about. The love all three of us feel for humanity."

"Oh~ I hope your not planning to kill me then~"

"If I will, then I'll invite my precious Shizuo-sama to kill you alongside me!"

Akihiko had been silent for a while. At a glance, Izaya suggested that he was just listening to music since the tall young man had oversized headphones and was humming softly to himself. His eyes were sparkling and his soft smile looked secretive. Hitoshi cleared his throat then straightened up.

"You're safe for now, Mr. Information Broker. At least from me. Anyways, if I don't kill you, someone else will. I hope you know that."

Hitoshi gestured Akihiko to stand up. Both men were standing over Izaya. Green eyes and blue eyes stared down at Izaya in the shadows.

"A piece of advice to take to heart; start getting people to actually care for you rather than hold a grudge to you. Believe me, it's all going to catch up to you."

As soon as he finished his last words, Hitoshi had already left the building. Instead of following, Akihiko, still humming softly, stayed behind, his blue eyes still on Izaya.

"... Yes?"

"We don't hate you quite yet, so don't hesitate to ask for help Izaya-san. I'd love to make you happy."

Akihiko bowed politely.

"Thank you for meeting me. I am happy to make a new friend."

It seemed like something rehearsed. He's said it 100 times before. It was hard to take it seriously. His smile might have convinced Izaya if it seemed true. But this young man had been smiling since he had first arrived. Akihiko laughed childishly then scampered after Hitoshi who had long left.

They were peculiar, those two. Izaya couldn't wait to find a place for them on the board. He spun in his chair in silent victory. Things were going to become even more interesting.

Humans never let him down.

* * *

><p>Takeshi residence. July 29.<p>

An anchorwoman on tv was making a report on Moon.

An amused young man watched eagerly as his roommate was cooking in the kitchen behind him. He found the aroma pleasant. He was about to tease his roommate of the contents of a jar he had found on the table before him when something caught his attention.

"Once again, a new victim was found late at night. Police investigators are unsure of whether this death is related to the couple found a few days ago. They are trying to find a link to these deaths including a certain severely gruesome death in which the victim was found without a heart. There is little information on this new serial killer, deemed 'Moon', but viewers are warned of any suspicious figure in a hoodie late out at seems to use his knives on victims, though size ranges from each victim. Here are some images of the crime scenes. Those with weak hearts should look away. Now, a certain attack reminds us of an old nightmare revived..."

Akihiko's smile widened when the images popped on the screen. He chuckled as he relaxed on the sofa.

"My my~ how dangerous it is to be out in the streets now. You never know what you might run into~"

"Hmm...? What'd you say Akihiko-kun?"

His roommate called out with irritation.

"Oh nothing, nothing~"

I wonder how long this serial killer will last...

Surely he doesn't think he's the only one?

He's awfully bad at killing...

"Hey Hitoshi-san..."

His shorter roommate looked up from cooking, obviously moments away from murdering him.

"When will we show this Moon how things run in Ikebukuro?"

Hitoshi smiled now as he cleaned his hands.

"Don't worry... Soon."

Akihiko giggled more. His eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a predator's smirk.

"It's sure dangerous for Moon. He better watch out hmm~?"


	8. Ch 8:Infinite Love of Serial Killer Pt 2

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 8-THE INFINITE LOVE OF A SERIAL KILLER PT.2**

_(This is the chapter where Anri-san's introduction is. Any words between _0_0_0_ belong to dear Narita. I'm so sorry. Ah! Forgive me!)_

**CHATROOM**

**Kuma-san has joined the chat.**

**Kuma**

**Hello everybody.**

**Kuma**

**Oh? No one's here? Shame...**

**Kuma**

**You must all be out there in your lives being happy! The shame has left the building!**

**Saika-san has joined the chat**

**Kuma**

**Oh hello~! Haha I believe your enjoying your life as well!**

**Saika**

**?**

**Saika**

**Pardon me. I was just a little surprised. Hello.**

**Kuma**

**What a warm welcome~! I truly appreciate it!**

**Kuma**

**Have you heard about those Moon attacks?**

**Saika**

**?**

**Kuma**

**Hahahahahaha~! It sends chills down my spine!**

**Kuma**

**Something about a serial killer. Really interesting~**

**Bakyura-san has joined the chat**

**Kuma**

**Oh things have gotten really lively!**

**Kuma**

**This isn't at all how it was when I first started!**

**Bakyura**

**Hi**

**Bakyura**

**Kuma? Why Kuma?**

**Saika**

**A serial killer...? Oh no.**

**Bakyura**

**...**

**Bakyura**

**Why are you terrifying Saika-san with such news?**

**Kuma**

**Hmm?**

**Kuma**

**Oh my, what a lovely greeting, Bakyura-san! You are truly enjoying life with your directness!**

**Saika**

**Please don't fight...**

**Kuma**

**Fight? Oh wow really~? This would be the first time then!**

**Bakyura**

**We're not fighting, Saika-san. Don't worry lol. Kuma-san... Are you ignoring me on purpose?**

**Kuma**

**Oh right. I do apologize. Uh, Kuma because I love bears~! Indeed! Their wonderful creatures!**

**Kuma**

**My friend has an account too. He just didn't bother with it. I made him get Hagewashi. I was too embarrassed to be the only one with an animal username lol.**

**Saika**

**Oh it's too bad he can't come on.**

**Kuma**

**I'll make him come on~! Heehee he's the best!**

**Kuma**

**Anyways, can you believe this serial killer? It's like the Slasher all over again!**

**Bakyura**

**Hagewashi? How strange!**

**Bakyura**

**It's a zoo now!**

**Saika**

**I don't think it's like the Slasher at all...**

**Kuma**

**Hagewashi-sama at best! Hagewashi-san at worst!**

**Kuma**

**Hmm? You don't? I do~! Maybe he returned! Oh how horrible the streets are with people like that!**

**Saika**

**...**

**Bakyura**

**...**

**Kuma**

**That's what most people say, right? Not me~!**

**Kuma**

**I just wonder why they kill people.**

**Kuma**

**They all have different reasons**

**Kuma**

**It's sort of exciting! No, really exciting~! What goes in the minds of serial killers? Forever a mystery! Secrets secrets secrets~!**

**Bakyura**

**How sick**

**Kuma**

**No, you're right. Pardon me.**

**Kuma**

**What I'm trying to say... Is that people that seem to be monsters...**

**Kuma**

**...are more human than you think...**

**Saika**

**That's an interesting thought.**

**Bakyura**

**I don't get it.**

**Kuma**

**Oh that's too bad.**

**Kuma**

**Well I have to go~! Hagewashi-sama and I are going to run around the streets!**

**Saika**

**Be careful...**

**Kuma**

**Heheh. Maybe we'll bump into one of ya~!**

**Kuma-san has left the chat**

**Saika**

**Oh he left before I could say goodbye... Ah, Bakyura-san... I found out I have something to do as well**

**Saika**

**Goodbye Bakyura-san.**

**Bakyura**

**Ok! Take care!**

**Saika-san has left the chat**

**Bakyura**

**I guess I should go as well then..**

**Bakyura**

**Who was that Kuma-san person anyways...?**

**[Private Mode] Bakyura**

**Izaya... You better not have any thing to do with these two new people.**

**[Private Mode] Bakyura**

**Drop dead!**

**Bakyura-san has left the chat**

**No one is in the chatroom right now.**

**No one is in the chatroom right now.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A bespectacled girl stared at the computer screen, the light from the screen reflected off her glasses.

"..."

What happened?

Another daughter...? No..

This person was murdering people.

She could hear the curses coursing through her body. Saika was whispering it's love to her.

_0_0_0_

You see, Sonohara Anri was once ordinary. This had, however, come to a halt five years ago.

She became a host for something supernatural which took refuge inside of her.

This supernatural thing was a demon blade that Kishitani Shingen used to steal Celty's head.

When the blade was no longer needed for use, Shingen sold the demon blade named "Saika" to the antique store Anri's father had run. After a series of events, Anri ended up losing her parents, and the demon blade ended up in her body.

The demon blade had not caused her parents' death.

In fact, she and her mother would probably have already died under her father's violence had it not been for the demon blade.

That her mother would have died either way was indeed a thought that rendered her wordless, but Anri had come to accept the fact that only she was saved just like she accepted the existence of the demon blade in her body.

Anri had had such thoughts before:

Had her consciousness been completely in the demon blade's control like the way things were in the slasher tales set in old times, she would probably been able to feel better about her life.

Or, alternatively, had the blade been one that could talk to her freely like the ones in manga, she would actually have felt fortunate.

But Saika was nothing more than a wicked curse that had found a home deep down in her heart.

Saika had only one wish.

To love humans.

To fall in love with the entire human race.

That was it.

But for Saika, "loving" meant becoming one with the person it loved.

In other words, with the entire human race.

It wanted to infect every human being in the world with its curse and fill their bodies and souls with its loving whisper. In that way, it wanted to swarm the earth with its countless "daughters" born in its union with human consciousness.

That was all to Saika's wish.

But it was suppressed to a certain degree by Anri's consciousness.

Anri, who had always seen things around her through a "picture frame", simply regarded Saika's overwhelming "loving whispers" as yet another picture far, far way from her in the frame. .

What she felt for Saika, which loved human beings as if it could never get tired of it, was - a strong sense of uneasiness and a smidgen of friendship and overwhelming jealousy.

This child…Saika…she can love anyone in the world as if her life depended on it.

How fortunate.

A powerful sense of guilt seized Anri as she caught herself having such thoughts; yet the sense of guilt was not directed at anyone.

On the other hand, Saika did nothing to save Anri from her hell.

It couldn't hurt Anri, who was its host, so it had to exclude Anri from the humans it "loved".

Anri admired Saika. Saika used her but was at the same time suppressed by her.

It was not a form of symbiosis; more like mutual parasitism.

If Saika had bequeathed anything on Anri -

It would be the overwhelming amount of "experience" etched into Saika's consciousness.

Thats how Sonohara Anri turned out to be not-so-normal in the end.

_0_0_0_

Anri didn't know where to turn. She wanted to talk more about these attacks but the only one she could think of talking to was nowhere to be found.

Ryuugamine Mikado...

With much reluctance, Anri decided it should be up to her to investigate this case further. She stood up and left her apartment.

Her eyes were glowing red as a sharp item emerged from her hand

The cursed katana-

Saika

* * *

><p>There was a young man walking the streets.<p>

He was tall but looked childish.

His soft blue eyes and oversized bear-eared headphones made him look younger.

This young man was usually following after his older friend but tonight, he strolled the streets on his own.

Waiting for something.

At the same precise moment, the serial killer Moon hid in the shadows as he awaited his next victim. He had a knife at hand, an empty pit in his stomach, and rage in his heart. He was also waiting for something.

A young teenage girl with glasses and huge knockers also was prowling into the night.

Although there were many concerns for her safety, they had all been erased because something about this girl was special.

Her eyes glowed red and she wielded in her hand, a katana.

She, as well, was looking for something but not quite sure what.

Lastly, a short but older looking man with intelligent green eyes roamed the streets. Unlike the other three, he was not quiet in the street. Nor did he care to be.

His sleek black boots echoed into the night air as they hit pavement.

Also unlike the other three, he seemed to know exactly where he was heading.

"Stop right there."

The teen had talked. Her name was Sonohara Anri.

She had pointed her katana at the stranger before her.

The stranger blinked.

"Oh...?"

Elsewhere, the serial killer Moon had been awaiting for his moment. His eyes fell on a young woman who appeared alone and defenseless. He chuckled to himself.

A first victim. Now things shall truly begin.

Before he could move onwards, he felt a sharp thing prick his neck.

"Amateur."

The person behind him hissed in disappointment in his ear.

Back to where the teenager was, her katana was pointed at the tall young man. Instead of being frightened, he was smiling because he had found exactly what he was looking for.

"Saika~!"

It was Anri's turn to be surprised. She felt her reflexes slacken until she noticed the oversized bear-eared headphones the young man had on.

"Kuma...?"

"Why yes, they are indeed bear ears~ congratulations~! You know, Saika-chan, you're really lucky you bumped into me."

The young man kept his distance although his smile was welcoming.

"Uh..?"

He wasn't reacting at all to the fact that Anri had red eyes and a katana. The curses in Saika whispered to her louder.

It wanted to love Kuma-san.

"My name is Nishi Akihiko. I don't know who you are but I certainly know what you are~"

Anri looked around, her defenses rising.

"Where's Hagewashi-san?"

She remembered that Nishi had mentioned a friend.

Maybe they were planning to catch her or something.

Had she walked into a trap?

"Are you... Moon?"

"Ah! Two questions! First one- Hagewashi-san is busy with an important matter so he couldn't see you tonight. Which certainly is lucky for you~ Second! I most certainly am not Moon! I am very deeply offended that you would think that! Do I look like a killer? Then again, I suppose killers don't look like killers do they? Ah, well, Moon is just crappy at his job. That's what I meant."

Anri was confused but nodded slowly. She walked in a slow circle around the man before her. This man was too nice to be in the streets so late at night. But there was something else to him...

"So, Saika-chan, I must warn you, don't go after the man who will kill Moon tonight. If you do, he will kill you without any thought. You will be declared unloved and that will be the end of your story."

"M-my name is not Saika... It's So-"

"No no no~! Don't tell me! If I know your name, then I'll tell Hagewashi-san and he will come after you."

"I... Wait, Hagewashi-san is going to kill Moon? Why? Why does he want to kill me?"

"Oh... I suppose at this moment he looks like somewhat of a hero huh? Uh, well... Moon upset him deeply because the majority of those attacks Moon had supposedly done were actually the attacks of Loveless..."

"What do I have to do with that?"

Did Anri really believe someone could kill her?

No, not when she had Saika...

"You?"

Akihiko's brows raised up in amusement as he chuckled gently.

"You, my dear, are the current Saika. Hagewashi-san has always wanted to destroy Saika."

"Did... D-did Saika harm him in some way..?"

Anri had tried to get near the young man but he must've done his research because he was always a step ahead of her. She was surprised when he evaded her attacks.

"Please stop trying to cut me... Hagewashi-san wouldn't like that. He might kill me."

He gave Anri a sheepish smile. At hearing that his life would be in danger, Anri reluctantly stopped trying. Saika cursed louder in anger.

But there was so much he was hiding.

"Saika never harmed Hagewashi-san. In fact, it fascinated him at first. Until he found out the manner of Saika's attacks."

Akihiko sighed thoughtfully.

"Only Hagewa-no, no. Let's not give him another identity. Let's just call him Loveless. I would hate to reveal his name. Loveless and I both find his name unfair. He actually gives humanity infinite love. But I can't go into detail because that would take for-ev-er~!"

Anri tried hard to comprehend what the man was trying to say but Akihiko continued drifting off subject.

"Ah~! Yes~! Why Loveless is intent on killing you!"

Akihiko paused.

"You're in the way, simply put. Although he admires someone else that harms to show love, he can't stand the thought of anyone else touching the love he feels for humanity... Uh... Roughly put."

Akihiko laughed nervously.

Anri took a determined step forward.

Maybe...

There is no Hagewashi...

Only Kuma...

"A-are you Loveless...?"

Akihiko's eyes widened once again. His smile never disappeared.

"How flattering~! No, I could never be Loveless. I'm too messy."

Akihiko bowed and carefully reached over to grab Anri's hand. After seeing the blade extend from where he almost touched it, he hopped back and laughed as if he was a child playing with a snake.

"How interesting~! Wait till I tell Loveless! Goodbye my dear. I do hope you take my advice to heart. And perhaps you won't ever meet Loveless."

The young man gave a cheeky grin before saluting and striding away. He already started singing innocently.

He was detached from any dangers in the world.

He wasn't the one who said those things to Anri in his head. He was just the messenger.

That was why it was so easy to sing as if he never talked about such a heavy subject.

It wasn't heavy in his mind at all.

Besides, Hitoshi-san would live better this way.

* * *

><p>Back in the shadows, it was serial killer against serial killer.<p>

Hagewashi did exist.

Hagewashi was Loveless.

Loveless was a petite young man named Takeshi Hitoshi.

This small man already had the serial killer Moon in a choke hold, a surgical knife against his neck.

"Amateur."

Hitoshi hissed in disgust in the man's ear.

The man who was normally hooded froze in fear. He was revealed to be an even younger man than Hitoshi. This irritated Hitoshi since the younger man still was taller then him.

Hitoshi released his grip and backed off a few paces. The man was breathing heavily but managed a strangled chuckle.

"You're going to regret letting go of me. You know who I am?"

The man spat at Hitoshi. Hitoshi just sighed as if he pitied the man.

"Yes, you're the pain in the ass taking other people's work."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Moon couldn't think of anyone not shaking in fear by now. Well, maybe that tall Russian or the monster, but he made sure to stay away from them.

This small man was nothing.

"I'm just asking... Where are the hearts...?"

Moon laughed. Oh, now he had material to scare away this man who almost killed him.

"I have them stored in my house."

"Really? How ironic. I do too."

Who's kidding who now?

Was this some kind of twisted man?

A mental?

No, that didn't matter. He was just another one. Another victim to make his legacy in this crazy place. Yeah, he could start with this loser instead.

Moon raised his knife, ready to attack.

He liked a good chase.

His challenger looked at him with barely any amusement.

"If you're pointing that thing at me, make sure your prepared to die."

"You're the one who's going to die. I'll give you 5 seconds..."

"No, that'll be unfair to you."

This victims was really pissing him off!

"This isn't some manga! You're not a hero or something!"

Hitoshi gave a bitter smile to himself.

"I never said I was..."

Moon was the first to attack, rushing with great force, sure that his movement alone would make the man in front of him freeze in fear or something.

The petite man with sleek black boots didn't freeze. He moved astoundingly fast and swiftly dodged the knife.

So what if he was a good do-

Moon blinked as he felt a blinding pain from somewhere below. He looked down and saw some blood spurt out.

And was that...

Skin?

His skin?

He couldn't touch it to ease the pain. The night air became deadly as it slapped against his naked flesh. It was a thin but deep skillful cut as if the man had cut a piece of cake.

"I learned that move from this movie called Maniac 2.5. I wouldn't recommend it."

Moon sunk to the ground slowly as he felt several sharp prickling pain across his knees. He glanced down before his head hit the pavement with a loud- THUD

He saw metallic glints sticking down his knees and calves. Surgical knives. Precisely struck at central points.

It took all he had to stop from screaming.

In what?

Anger?

Frustration?

No...

"If your feeling fear right now, you fail even more then I thought so."

Tap tap tap.

He could hear the sleek black boots walk up to him as he fell to the ground. Staring down at him was a cold sharp bright green eye.

"I would've tortured you, but you didn't technically do anything wrong. You haven't harmed Shizuo-sama nor have you touched Celty-chan, chichi-ue, or Akihiko-kun. But you did take credit for my work. Not like I expected you to go up to reporters and go like 'I didn't do this but I did those' hmm... Well, I still didn't like it. So you are declared forever unloved, yes?

"It's a shame you killed people with no reason. Look at you. On the floor. Bleeding to death. Alone. Was it worth it?

"I guess you could argue that I will be in that position one day. Huuhuuhuu~ I probably will. But when I am, all the past 'lovers' I had made will be worth it. My murdering is worth anything because of that endless love and connection I feel towards my 'victims.' I remember each one of them. Do you remember yours?"

Moon was nothing more but a school boy. Who somehow got it in his head that if he kills, he would go down a legend when arrested by cops.

He never planned to die. He just wanted fame.

Yet before him stood his murderer. Not being ruthless but speaking as if scolding a young child.

"Sorry I have to kill you, I suppose. But Ikebukuro waited so long to play with me and I can't let her down. You are the best gift I could give to her to say 'Hey~! I've returned!' so..."

Hitoshi leaned over the barely conscious man and started etching on his chest. Moon wriggled in pain, trying to get Hitoshi off him. Hitoshi tilted his head and stepped back to admire his work.

"That'll do~"

Moon's chest showed, on it, etched in neat deep strokes as if by keyboard were the words "unloved." his breathing grew shallow as his blood started surrounding him.

The last sounds he heard were the sharp tap tap tap of boots hitting the pavement and a soft

"Huuhuuhuu~!"


	9. Ch 9: Loveless Formal Introductions

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 9-LOVELESS-FORMAL INTRODUCTIONS**

_(For all of you who didn't know, Itachi means weasel. So Izaya-san gets the little get-together party after all. Even if it's not quite with friends. Thank you if you hung on til the end! Almost done!)_

Shinjuku. Afternoon.

"I must admit, I do fear how good you handle those knives Hitoshi-kun."

A handsome slender information broker spoke from his chair in what appeared to be an office space.

"Oh but he does make excellent food~!"

The youngest of the party of four piped up. He seemed extremely childish with soft blue eyes and bear-eared headphones.

"Shut it."

The man who was cooking tori spoke. He glared at Izaya although it seemed more playful than anything.

"What the hell is up with this apron? For once, I'd like to have a normal one without frills or hearts or whatever the hell you creeps own."

"Ouch~ that hurts"

"Oh but Hitoshi-san~! The one we have at home makes you look less intimidating!"

A beautiful woman with long black hair observed their conversation with little interest. She went back to reading her magazine.

"Hitoshi-san, it's a somewhat pleasant surprise to see that you have returned. Still, I can't lie, I'm irate over the fact that you left the company without a word and disappeared like that."

Not one word uttered was done so with gentleness. The lady, named Yagiri Namie, had a voice filled with coldness. It wasn't her mood, but she always acted that way among people who weren't her brother.

Yes, the only one she showed a overly sick kindness nature to was towards her brother who she erotically loved.

All three men in the room knew this fact. Orihara Izaya, the information broker, reacted by teasing her. Nishi Akihiko, the youngest of them all, simply giggled it off as if it was a devious rumor. Takeshi Hitoshi, the man cooking in a by far feminine apron, simply said that love was love, no matter to whom or in what way.

"With all due respect, Namie-san, that matter no longer concerns you... Right?"

There was an iciness in her glare that she had set towards Hitoshi, but Hitoshi seemed hardly affected by it at all. He just waited patiently for her answer.

"So you've heard... If you tell anyone I'm here, it's your head."

"Oh my~ I wish I cared about my life enough to fear that threat! But yes, we wouldn't want Nebula finding out where Namie-san is, would we? If they do, they might confiscate Celty-chan's head!"

"Exactly."

Hitoshi nodded then started setting out plates, serving tori with usukochi shoyu with Akihiko's assistance.

Izaya wasn't surprised at how much Hitoshi knew. In fact, he was the one who shared it with him when the two were in Romania for exchange of... Other information. He spoke up as he recalled something.

"Have you seen the news! It would appear that Moon got killed by another serial killer! He's this old one named Loveless."

Hitoshi's lips curled into a smile as his companion Akihiko giggled even more.

"Itachi! Not Izaya! This one is Itachi! Huuhuuhuu~!"

After teasing Izaya, Hitoshi nodded his head.

"Why don't you just ask away? I know you already know my identity. I'm not keeping it a secret."

"How fearless of you. Would you mind if I told anyone?"

"Not that my answer matters, but no, I don't. If for some reason you tell the cops, Akihiko-kun could always easily disprove it."

"Ah... Hitoshi-san..."

Akihiko interrupted politely.

"I'll need some time before gaining the trust of the cops again. They've changed now, haven't they?"

Izaya nodded listlessly, listening to the two analyze Ikebukuro.

"Yes~! You two missed more than you think!"

"Oh I would've loved to be part of all those exciting stories you so kindly shared with us, Izaya-san."

"Yes. Anyways, Hitoshi-kun, don't you ever want a challenge?"

"... No, I don't murder for sport, Izaya-san..."

"Well if you ever get the urge, may I point in the direction of Shizu-chan?"

"Ah Izaya-san!"

Akihiko tackled the information broker to the ground as a kitchen knife went soaring to where Izaya's head had only moments been.

"Oh Mr. Information Broker, please don't mention harming any of the four people Hitoshi-san actually cares about."

Akihiko warned in a gentle voice. Izaya blinked and stared at where the knife had now sunk in above his head and started chuckling.

"How interesting~! A serial killer who fears for the safety of certain people! A torturer with a heart! Oh Hitoshi-kun, you simply become more interesting as I get to know more about you."

"Mr. Information Broker, did you hear me? You don't want to be marked as an Unloved."

"Akihiko-kun... Izaya-san is already unloved whether he's marked or not."

Hitoshi said calmly. He acted like he never threw the knife at Izaya. He smiled gently at both of the men still on the ground. They sat up slowly.

"That's why I haven't bothered killing Izaya yet. Besides, he's a bit amusing himself, don't you think?"

"Why thank you, Hitoshi-kun."

"Let's eat already, if you keep yapping nonsense, the food's going to get cold."

"Now Yagiri-san, let's not spoil the art of conversation."

"Shall we talk about love? Monsters?"

"Monsters? Hmm... Perhaps that's why I love humanity the most. They're the most monstrous creatures from my experience anyways"

Hitoshi laughed ironically to himself.

"Well, to call all of humanity monstrous..."

Izaya started slowly.

"No, you're right Izaya-san. There's million of untold stories out there! They never repeat, no matter how similar they can be. It's a wonderful experience. Yet, push a human far enough, and a high majority of them exhibit at least one monstrous quality."

"Although Hitoshi-san takes an interest in this, there's one thing Hitoshi-san loves far more than monstrous humans."

Akihiko piped up.

This one thing was one of the biggest reasons Akihiko stood by Hitoshi's side so much.

No matter how obsessed Hitoshi was with violence, all he could give is pure love.

There was love.

And infinite love.

Love was given towards all humanity.

The infinite love was given to...

"Let's not talk about me Akihiko-kun. We're talking about monsters and humans. Have you seen those movies with soldiers putting their life on the line for each other? Huuhuu, it's funny how they always make the enemy totally ruthless and heartless. Now, of course, they make the enemies aliens with all of the end of the world theories and what not, like aliens would give a shit about us"

Hitoshi laughed dryly as he drank from his tea.

"These 'honorable men' always seem a bit too pure hearted for me. I hate movies. They don't show the real raw emotions. Actual pure souls. Ah, well that's not the point. Don't you always wonder what the enemy is thinking? Perhaps they're fighting for each other's lives as well. But for some reason, they never show that. Killing the enemy is victory. Killing us is a loss. What a warped twisted sense of justice~! That's why... Yes, that's why I truly enjoy life."

Izaya smiled and nodded at Hitoshi's words. He looked away as if thinking to himself.

"Hmm... It would've been a pleasure to have you work for me, Hitoshi-kun. Too bad you're head over heels for Shizu-chan. Ah, well, now that you have properly adjusted as Takeshi Hitoshi and Loveless, I'll be the first to say it. I hope you excuse the fact that we're in Shinjuku when I say this, but welcome back to Ikebukuro."

Hitoshi gave an earnest smile. This time, Akihiko was surprised at the genuine smile directed to the information broker but remained silent beside his companion. Millions of thoughts raised in his head.

"How sweet. Unlike Akihiko-kun, I never really did get a warm formality. I suppose I, like you, will never be loved in return. Not that I'm expecting to be so... Thank you, Izaya-san. But the truth is, I feel as if I never really left."


	10. Ch 10: Epilogue and Next Prologue

**RARARA! VOLUME 1 CHAPTER 10-EPILOGUE AND NEXT PROLOGUE**

_(Hello my fellow readers! Welcome to the end! Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me who your favorite was? I'd love a review. Thank you~! As you know, Itachi means weasel. Well Roba means donkey. The quote is from a story called Donkey Greedy, Donkey Gets Punched by Steve Almond. Congratulations! You reached the end! I do have pictures and I'll post em on my Tumblr later ;C THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU~!)_

Somewhere in Tokyo.

A beautiful woman was reflecting back to the conversation her two companions had earlier that day.

An excited shiver coursed through her body just thinking about it.

Ikebukuro was certainly an interesting place.

"Moon is weak. Threat is negative. But..."

But...

When asking Tom who this Loveless was, both he and Shizuo didn't want to frighten her. She insisted though, and what she got was very interesting.

Very interesting indeed.

No one knows the identity of Loveless. Loveless seemed to have a variety of attacks to its victims that almost always included torture that could be seen in any horror movie.

Loveless was neat, that's what caught her attention. Loveless seemed to be quick too and left no evidence except the body behind.

As if he was taunting everyone.

Their hearts were missing, the victims. This was also interesting. Surely, with the amount of victims he had, people would find the guilty easily?

This Loveless wasn't an ordinary serial killer. Although it seemed like he was trying to look like one, there was something in his attacks that set him apart.

Perhaps it was the neatness.

Perhaps it was the preciseness.

Whatever it was, Vorona knew she found a new target.

She wanted to watch his body ripped apart the way his victims' bodies were.

Loveless will be killed.

* * *

><p>On a bridge in Tokyo.<p>

The dangers of Moon were far over.

He was just old news.

Especially when people found out he was marked "unloved" from Loveless.

So Loveless was back.

If Moon was recognized as anything, it would be being the first official victim of Loveless. Though others argued that many of Moon's victims were actually Loveless'.

Away from the excitement and worries of all the new news, two young men observed their precious Ikebukuro below them. A soft breeze passed through.

Side by side, they looked strange. One was smaller but looked older while the other was taller but looked younger.

Silence was between them although both shared the same affectionate smile to the life down below. The taller one finally spoke

"Poor Izaya-san got kidnapped! Can you believe it~? How crazy can Ikebukuro get?"

It wasn't worry in the tall man's tone. It was excitement. His smile never had grown so big before.

"I told the idiot to hire bodyguards. Oh well, that doesn't matter. He's safe now. Once again untouchable huuhuuhuu~!"

The short man responded with an equally excited grin. He was leaning against the rails of the bridge and even extended his arms out as if reaching to touch the city lights. His eyes never left the life down below. He was fascinated. He wanted to know more about them. He felt his body edge closer to the people walking. He wanted to see them inside. Their true beauty. He wanted to know each of them intimately. He felt his body shiver in anticipation. His companion seemed unaware of this and brought him back to the same topic.

"Oh, but still Hitoshi-san... I heard even his sisters were going to get kidnapped."

"Izaya-san has sisters...?"

The one named Hitoshi waved the subject away but chuckled privately.

"Ah, poor Izaya-san. I was wrong, he shouldn't be called Itachi-san. More like Roba-san huuhuuhuu~!"

Hitoshi looked down thoughtfully at the crowd living their life. Even from where they stood, every individual was different. By their expressions, by their appearance, by the way they walked...

He loved every single one of them.

His thoughts now wandered to Izaya.

"'The man who can never lose, always does.'"

Hitoshi recited quietly with the information broker at mind. The taller but younger man nodded happily as he recognized the quote.

He talked about hearing of these things, but really, this information was something top secret. Then again, the young man had his sources. He was friends with everybody, of course. He was wearing bear-eared headphones. He always wore those headphones. Despite this fact, they were never plugged into anything.

He started singing softly into the night air.

His shorter friend Hitoshi listened quietly for a moment before he reached inside his pocket and slipped out a small surgical knife. He started spinning it around to the rhythm of the song as his sleek black boot tapped against the pavement impatiently. His grin curled dangerously upwards.

"Perhaps Ikebukuro changed more than I expected. Things are getting interesting once again~ Akihiko, it's time we intervened, don't you think?"


End file.
